Fairy Tail: True Orgins
by Escalated Omega
Summary: In the world of Fairy Tail, a strange man in a hood crashes from the sky only for Erza to find out that he's someone that died a long time ago. Now he hopes to find the woman that turned his life into a living hell, and tries to find out what happened to his family to put his mother in the past, when his grandfather was born in the present. A woman that smells familiar also appears
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the party

"Knight magic," A cloaked man said, "Gravity dragon armor."

A bulky set of grayish-black armor formed around the cloaked man as he headed towards his enemy, a woman wearing a black and pink jumpsuit.

"God magic," The woman said, "Obliterate."

A beam of light shot towards the cloaked man, who had now stopped and went into a defensive position. When the beam hit, the man's armor completely vanished and he fell backwards.

"And yet," The woman said, "You still try, even when I've already killed your guilds most powerful members. But I like that in an enemy. It makes killing them much more fun."

The man got up with a couple of scratches on him and faced the woman.

"Knight magic," He said, "Haydes wrath."

This time a surprisingly lightweight set of armor formed around him, but he stood there instead of charging.

"That's because," He explained, "Unlike you before you got kicked out of the guild, I actually try to defeat my enemies if they're stronger than me. Moa."

"I'm surprised you remembered my name after all these years," Moa said, "Auron."

"Enough talk," Auron exclaimed, "Haydes armor magic, Cerberus chains!"

Moa dodged the chains when got close and started laughing.

"You think that's enough to take me down?" She laughed, "Think again!"

Auron snapped hit fingers and chains came up out the ground and latched on to Moa.

"What?!" Moa exclaimed, "You're too weak to do that! Only the masters in that magic can do that!"

"You seem to underestimate me," Auron told her, "It's the last mistake you'll ever make."

Moa broke free of the chains and jumped back.

"That's it," She said, "You've overstayed your welcome here. Summon magic! Omega Aeon!"

The Omega aeon appeared in front of me and charged up an attack.

"Knight magic!" Auron exclaimed, "Prometheus's protection!"

The Haydes wrath armor disappeared and a powerful shield bubble formed around him.

"Send him back to where he came Omega!" Moa said, "The travel should kill him in the process!"

Omega fired off the blast and it reached Auron with terminal velocity, transporting him to the world he was born in.

"I'll find my way back here Moa!" He yelled, "And when I do, you're dead!"

* * *

"Say," a red haired man said, waking up from a deep sleep, "What was that sound?"

"Maybe it's the sound of your snoring," A blue haired man with his shirt off said.

"You take that back!" The red haired man yelled.

"Make me!" The blue haired man said and the two of them locked eyes angrily.

"There isn't any problem here, is there?" A woman wearing armor asked.

"No ma'am!" The two said in unison, backing away from each other.

"We've been told to check out what fell from the sky," The woman said.

"Can I at least eat first?" The red haired man asked.

"Really Natsu?" Another woman asked, "You didn't even fight gray, and you're already hungry?"

"No asked you for your input Lucy," Natsu told her, "I just wanna eat, that's all."

The woman wearing armor grabbed Natsu by his ear and started marching him towards that crash site, as Natsu Called out in pain.

"Why does it have to be loud?" A blue cat asked from waking up.

"We're going to check out that thing that crashed, Happy," Lucy said.

"Hopefully it's just a lot of fish," Happy said.

"Hurry up!" Erzahleo yelled, "It's not too far away, so we should be able to get there in no time!"

* * *

Erza got there before everyone else, while dragging Natsu of course. In front of Erza was someone that she hasn't seen in a long time on the ground.

"It can't be," She said, shocked.

"What?" Natsu asked, "Who is it? And let me go!"

Erza let go of Natsu and he turned around to see the man on the ground.

"Who's this?" Natsu asked.

Erza kept the shocked look as she continued to look at the man on the ground.

The man opened his eyes and look at Natsu.

"Button up your shirt dude," The man said, "It's creeping me out."

"How is this possible?" Erza asked, the picked the man up by his collar, "How are you here right now!? I saw you get torn into pieces by my own eyes! So how are you alive?"

"Knight magic," He said, then coughed, "Prometheus's Protection."

"How did you get that magic?" Erza asked him.

"A wise old man with a guild call Cait Shelter gifted me with it after I was torn into pieces," He explained just as a young girl with blue hair showed up.

"The type of knight magic you have is only for those who never give up!" Erza yelled, "At the tower you never fought in the uprising!"

"People can change Erza," The man said, "You of all people should know that."

"Who's this" The young girl asked.

"His name is Auron Nightfall," Erza explained as Lucy and Gray showed up, "He was in the tower at the same time as me, but I saw him get torn apart with my own eyes."

"Can everyone stop looking at me?" Auron asked, then pulled Erza's hands away from his collar.

"He doesn't look to powerful," Natsu said with a smirk, "Fight me!"

"Does everything have to end in fighting for you?" Lucy asked, "What if Wendy gets hurt during this fight?"

"Challenge accepted," Auron told Natsu, "Bring it on."

"Alright!" Natsu said with glee, "I'll surely-."

"Knight Magic!" Auron yelled, "Nightmare Armor!"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Natsu yelled after the armor formed and was attempting at dodging blows from Auron.

"Not even my most powerful magic yet," Auron told Natsu.

"Break it up you two!" Erza yelled and stepped in between them.

* * *

"Who's the cloak and dagger?" One of the guild members asked.

"Hello everyone, "Auron started, "My name is Jesus Christ."

Erza slapped him upside the head and walked over to a table and sat down.

"Fine, party pooper," He said, "My name is Auron Nightfall."

"Nightfall?" A random guild member asked, "That prestigious family that's always had really powerful wizards?"

"Five dollars to the man in the back!" Auron shouted.

"He doesn't look like a Nightfall..." Another guild member said.

"Shut up!" Another shouted, "He's gonna hear you!"

"He says he's a Nightfall," Some Weird guy with screws in his face said, "But does he have the mark of the Nightfall?"

"It's on my neck," Auron pointed towards the design of a dragon's head with two swords making an X under the head, and the Nightfall family phrase above it, "It was branded on me at birth... That is, before I was sent to a faraway land."

The metal dude looked at Auron's neck and poked the design.

"It's genuine alright," He said.

"Will he be joining the guild?!" An eager member asked, "We need someone like him!"

"He'll have to speak to the master," Gray said, "And where's Natsu?!"

Natsu was leaning up against a pillar, sleeping heavily throughout the whole commotion.

"Really?" Gray asked himself

Auron sniffed the air and looked over towards the bar.

"Sweet! You guys have a bar here!" He said, then rushed over and picked up a barrel.

"Hey! That's mine!" A woman in a bikini top and pants yelled at Auron.

"Oh yeah? I don't see your name on it!" He yelled back.

"You're gonna put down that barrel if you know what's good for ya!" She yelled back.

"Oh yeah?!" Auron asked.

"Yeah!" The woman growled back.

"Seems we have a booze rivalry going here, between Cana and Auron," Lucy said.

"Shut up!" Auron and Cana yelled at the same time, then went back to giving each other the death stare.

They both started chugging the barrels of beer to see who could drink it the fastest as everyone watched with horror. It was kept at a stalemate for the remainder of the contest until both Cana and Auron were done with the barrels that they were given.

"You have a pretty good game Auron," Cana said, "How about we be friends?"

"You have a strong game too Cana," Auron said, "Proposal accepted."

Cana and Auron shook hands and Auron walked off.

"How are they both not drunk?!" A guild member asked.

Auron looked towards the metal dude.

"What's your name?" He asked the metal dude.

"Gageel," Gageel told Auron.

"The guild master wants to speak to you Auron," Erza said, walking up to him and guiding him to a table.

"So," The guild master said when Auron walked up to him, "Some of our members want you to join our guild because you're a Nightfall, Right?"

"That is correct, sir," Auron told the guild master.

"What type of magic do you use?" The guild master asked.

"I use Knight Magic," Auron told the master, "It's the twin magic to Erza's The Knight."

"Hmm," The guild master pondered, "You're in!"

Just then something happened after Auron got the fairy tail symbol imprinted on his neck right by the Nightfall family design. The whole area turned white and everything and everyone disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Auron asked and looked around, only to see Wendy.

"Auron?" Wendy asked, "How are you still here?"

"Because he's from the same place I'm from," A white cat said, coming out of the smoke.

"Charlie!" Wendy said, "Where is everyone?"

A mound of sand started moving and Natsu popped out of it and stood up.

"Where's happy?" Natsu asked, then happy came into appearance.

"Okay, where did everyone go?" Auron asked.

"They went into the Anima, that huge cloud in the sky," Charlie explained, "And it goes to Edolas."

"Edolas?!" Auron asked with a excited tone, "Finally, I will get to kill her!"

"Kill who, Auron?" Happy asked.

"The woman that sent me back to Earthland," Auron told Happy, "Moa Godstriker. Oh, I almost forgot to take something. It will transport only me to Edolas, so you guys will have to do something else to get there."

Auron ate a little red ball and disappeared into particles and shot up to the Anima.

* * *

Auron walked into the Edolas Fairy Tail after getting transported to Edolas.

"Guess who's back?!" He shouted and everything stopped and the people looked at him.

"It's just Auron guys," A girl that looked like Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy," Auron said, "Where's the guild master?"

"The Fairy Hunter killed him," Lucy told Auron, "What happened to you? Why did you disappear?"

"Moa Godstriker," I told Lucy, then the entire guild went quiet.

"You faced off with a Godstriker? And lived?," Gray said, bundled up, then looked towards Juvia, "Oh my sweet Juvia!"

"So how have things been so far?" Auron asked Lucy.

"Still running from the Fairy Hunter," Lucy told him.

"Well, if you do remember," Auron said, "I became a double agent, for you and joined the Royal army."

"I do remember that," Lucy said, "Now go do what you need to."

Auron walked out and away from the Fairy Tail guild only on his travels to see a man wearing pink armor... And a speedo for some odd reason.

"Hey Sugar Boy," Auron said walking up to him, "How goes the hunt?"

"I'm closing in on the Fairy Tail guild as we speak," Sugar Boy said, "Now go back to the king, he wants your report on the mission."

"Ah yes, The Godstriker," Auron said and teleported to outside the King's throne room.

"Sugar Boy has found the location of Fairy Tail sir," A woman said as Auron walked in, "He's closing in as we speak."

"Go, Erza," The King said, "Go take out Fairy Tail."

"Yes sir," Erza said, then walked past Auron and stopped, "Auron."

"Yeah?" He asked Erza as she turned around and put her mind on his shoulder.

"Be more careful next time," She told him.

"Sire thing," He told her then she walked away, "My love."

"Auron!" The King said, "Give me the report!"

"Failed," Auron said, "The Godstriker was more powerful than we thought. She had the Aeons with her."

"This could become a problem," The King said, "Where did you disappear to?"

"The Godstriker sent me back to Earthland to keep me out of Edolas," Auron explained, "It obviously didn't work, as I'm here right now."

"I want you to go to Extalia and speak with the Queen," the King said, "Now go!"

Auron walked out of the trone room and summoned his legion. He rode it to Extalia and landed it. He got off and sent it away.

"There's a Human here!" One of the exceeds said.

"I am merely here to speak to your Queen on behalf of the humans," Auron said, bowing.

A cat pumping his fist stepped forwards.

"You want to speak to our Queen?" He asked, "Come with me then."

He took Auron to the Queen and led him inside the throne room.

"There's a Human in here!" One of the elders said.

Auron bowed again, but this time, took off his hood and took his sword off his side.

"Mighty queen," He said, "I wish to speak to you about a life threatening situation."

"Go ahead," The Queen said.

"It's about the humans," Auron told her, standing up, "They seem to be planning something with that giant Lacrima in the sky."

"Have you gotten to use that Dragon Slayer magic I helped unlock for you?" The Queen asked.

"No, not yet," Auron told her, "But I fear that the humans may be starting a revolt with something called Code ETD, Exceeds total destruction."

The elders started laughing and teasing Auron.

"I want to believe you, but I can't until there's enough proof," The Queen told him.

Auron put his his hood back on, grabbed his sword and began to walk out.

"By the way," Auron said, turning back around, "Thanks for saving me from death. I owe you my life for that deed, but don't know how to repay it yet."

"Wasn't there something else?" The queen asked.

"The thing I'm actually supposed to talk to you about are those people that showed up recently," He told her, "But they're traveling with two exceeds, so I don't really think it's that important."

Auron turned back around and called his Legion. He got on it and went back to the kingdom. When he got back to the kingdom, he was surrounded by a bunch of guards.

"What's the meaning of this?" Auron asked.

"We don't want to take any risks when it comes down to betrayal," Erza said, "Turn him into a Lacrima."

One of the soldiers shot Auron with a beam, and he was turned into a Lacrima and taken to a secure room.


	2. Chapter 2: Power of a God

Auron sat at the guild after the whole Edolas thing and wondered why he had been betrayed by those he worked with. As everyone scrambled to get the jobs they wanted. Erza sat at the same table as him and looked at him as he tried to figure out why.

"I was actually back here before I was forcibly sent back," Auron informed Erza.

"Hmm?" Erza said, "What for?"

"I was helping Mystogan close all the Animas," He told her, "But on the way, I met this spectacular girl. She was everything I had hoped for when I met her."

"What happened," Erza asked.

"She died protecting me from a dragon," He said, "But in her final moments, she made make a promise."

"And that is?" Erza asked.

"No matter how hopeless, however much you're outnumbered, even if your life is about to end," Auron started, with tears coming to his eyes, "No matter if the world is about to end, promise me this, promise me that you'll never back down. Promise me that you'll never be cruel, cowardly, or resort to killing those you call your friends. Promise me that you'll live on for me, cause if you do that, then know that I will always be with you in spirit. Do this, and no one will ever betray you."

"Have you kept that promise?" Erza asked.

"So far, yes," Auron said, "But I was betrayed by one I trusted enough to call my friend. Erza Knightwalker."

"Must've been hard for you," Erza reassured him, "By the way, Mystogan gave Natsu a letter to give to the master."

"And?" Auron asked.

"He's considered making an exception for one of the rules," Erza said, "You might get a straight promotion to be an S-class wizard."

"I'm gonna have to prove my worth," Auron said.

"He's already cleared you to take on a S-class mission," Erza said, "To test your skill. It's Dragon Hunting."

"Which one will I be hunting?" Auron asked.

"It's a black and blue dragon," Erza said.

Auron clenched his fists and slammed them down on the table, breaking it. He got up, but Erza stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Erza asked him.

"To get revenge," Auron said, then walked towards the bar counter.

"Hey Auron! How may I help you?" Mirajane asked.

"I was cleared for a S-class mission in order to test my skills, I want to do it now," Auron told her.

"Okay, you're free to go!" Mirajane said with a smile.

Auron stormed out of the guild building just as Natsu walked past him.

"What's up with him?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Something about revenge," Gray told Natsu, "He's apparently going to hunt a Dragon."

"Which one?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"A Black and Blue dragon," Erza said, walking up, "Don't you two have missions to do?"

"Oh! Right!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time.

* * *

Auron looked down at an open locket of a girl wearing the Inferno armor that was part of his magic. He closed the locket and looked at his destination.

"Don't worry," Auron said, "I'll get revenge for you by using your Knight magic. It has served me well up to this point, I haven't even had to use my own magic once. Thank you, Mitsuya Onyx, for everything."

Auron jumped down the ledge and walked into the small town that issued the job.

"Hello?" Auron called out, "I'm here about the job!"

People started coming out of the buildings and looking at me.

"Who's he?" One of them asked.

"Look! He has the Fairy Tail guild seal!" Another said, "He's a wizard!"

"And He's a Nightfall!" A child said, "We may have hope after all!"

The village elder walked out and came up to me.

"It's such an honor to have you in our village, Nightfall," The elder said.

"I'm here about the dragon," Auron told the elder.

"Ah yes," The elder said, "Bahumat the destroyer. He's been ravaging the countryside for months now! We went to other guilds for help, but none of them were able to finish even though they sent their strongest member. We finally went to seek out help from Fairy Tail two months ago, and we were losing hope of anyone ever coming out to help us."

"Where's the dragon now?" Auron asked.

"Probably to the west of here, ravaging the fields we use to produce our village's food," The elder told him, "If you go quickly, you can catch him!"

Auron walked out to the west of the village, heading with the intention of getting revenge for Mitsuya. He was surprised as to how close it was to the village.

"Surprised the dragon hasn't gotten to the village yet," Auron mumbled.

A dragon screech rung through the air and Auron grinned. Bahumat flew out from behind one of the mountains.

"Found you," Auron said, "Now come to die."

Bahumat looked at Auron and landed in front of him.

"I remember you, little scared boy," Bahumat said, "The one who hasn't found out what he really is. Have you found out yet?"

"All I know is that you need to die," Auron said, "Knight magic! Inferno Armor!"

"That magic," Bahumat said, "That's the same magic the scarred me all those years ago."

"But this time, it gonna kill you," Auron told the dragon.

"We'll see about that," The dragon said, then slashed at Auron.

"Inferno Armor!" Auron said, "Double sided fire claw slash!"

Auron started to slash at the dragon with quick speed, landing every hit. But eventually the dragon countered with a quick claw attack.

"Fine!" Auron shouted, "Knight magic! Odin's gift!"

An armor set made out of the strongest metal appeared around Auron and a magic cannon appeared in his hands.

"Odin's gift!" Auron shouted, "Decimate!"

A large magic beam shot from, engulfing the dragon and putting it in critical condition. The dragon layer on the ground, dying and looked at Auron.

"You've yet to realize you purpose," The dragon said, "Son of Nightanum. Do you remember the day that you were abandoned? Dragon-,"

The dragon had died without finishing the sentence, and disappear into the air.

* * *

Auron walked in the guild a week after he completed the mission. He sat down at a table and pondered. Erza noticed him and walked up to him.

"How did the mission go?" Erza asked.

"July, 7th, 777," Auron said.

"Huh?" Wendy said, turning around.

"What about it?" Erza asked.

"That was the day I was abandoned by the dragon that raised me after my parents died," Auron explained.

"You were raised by a Dragon?" Natsu asked, "What type of Dragon Slayer magic can you use?"

"I don't know," Auron told Natsu, "I was told to never use it, even if my life depended on it. His name was Nightanum."

"The Nightmare Dragon?!" Gajeel asked surprised.

"Cool!" Natsu said, "But why can't you use the magic?"

"Because it will eat me from the inside," Auron said, "At my skill level anyway."

"So you're gonna get stronger so you can use it?" Natsu asked.

"Not so I can use it," Auron said, "So I can protect those I love, because no matter who you are, if I consider you a friend I will protect you no matter the situation."

"Auron!" The guild master said, "Come speak with me at once!"

Auron walked over towards Master Makarov and sat down.

"You've completed you're mission, correct?" Makarov asked.

"Yes I have master," Auron told him.

"Then I want you to help me look over the S-class trials," Makarov said, "Then I will allow you to bee an S-class wizard, as this will help you understand what being one is all about."

"I accept, and will help you all I can," Auron said.

Just then I saw everyone heading towards the dock to go to the sacred island. I got up and followed them to the ship. When everyone got to the ship and got on, that was when I got on the ship.

"Auron!" Natsu yelled, "What are you doing on the ship?"

"Right now that's none of your business," Auron told Natsu, "All you need to know is that I'm also going to the island."

* * *

Auron entered the area of Mavis' grave to Master Makarov sitting down there. He walked over to him and joined in sitting down, looking out towards the clouds in the sky.

"What seems to be bothering you?" Makarov asked him.

"It's just," Auron told him, "I'm getting a really bad vibe from the sky today. It happened after the first round was completed."

"I'm sure it's just your imagination," Makarov told him.

They both sat there being quiet for a couple of seconds and Auron spoke up.

"Probably," He said.

Just then a red flare shot up into the sky. Auron looked up and saw it.

"Master!" Auron shouted.

"I see it," Makarov said, "Go help the others."

Auron shot off through the bushes and weaved his way towards the location of the flare. Along the way he was stopped by a monster.

"I don't have time for you," He said, "Knight magic! Armor of Zeus!"

Auron jumped forwards and sliced the monsters head off, then continued running. He soon made to the location of which the flare was fired to see Erza and Juvia.

"Erza! Juvia!" Auron shouted, "Where's the enemy?"

"Right now they're on their way here," Erza said, "And what are you wearing?"

"It's the Armor of Zeus," Auron told her.

Auron dashed off to find the others, and found levy carrying Gajeel.

"Levy!" Auron said, "Do you need any help with that?"

"No," Levy told him, "I'm fine on my own."

"I need to find Wendy and That Mest guy," Auron said, "Armor magic! Armor of the messenger!"

A super light armor with winged boots formed around Auron and rushed off at increasing speeds. He stopped at the intersection of a couple of rivers and saw a man sitting by the trunk of one of the trees.

"Excuse me sir!" Auron shouted to him, "I seem to have lost my way! Can you tell me which way it is to the beach?"

The man just sat there and stared at Auron with wide eyes. Auron rolled his eyes and ran off again.

"That man...," The person said, "Has the soul of a Dragon in him, wanting to get out."

Auron was still rushing through the trees when he came to a clearing in the forest. He stopped for a breath as someone flew overhead and dropped orange balls over the island. A dozen of them landed by where Auron was and enemies came out of them.

"The enemy is already here?" Auron asked himself as they closed in.

Auron stood up and pointed his finger towards them.

"Hey you!" He said to the enemies, "I don't know what guild you're from, and frankly I don't care. But what I do know is that you've picked a fight with Fairy Tail, and when you do that, you get to experience the worst pain possible."

"Who the hell is this guy?" One of them asked, "How doesn't he know about Grimore Heart?"

"Cut the chat," Auron said, "It's pain time, and you guys the guests of honor!"

"Look at his neck!" Another one of them said, "He's a Nightfall!"

"Knight magic!" Auron yelled, "Armor of the Dragoon!"

A powerful armor formed around Auron as he lifted up into the air. When it finished, he was set on the ground and opened his eyes.

"Dragoon Armor!" Auron said, "Fires of Ragnarok!"

Auron lifted up in the air and shot a ball of fire down on the enemy wizards. The fire engulfed them and absorbed them into magic magic energy, which was them transferred to Auron. Auron fell to the ground and held his head.

"Oh, I shouldn't have done that," He said to himself, "It feels like my head is about to burst. That was a bit too much magic power to take in. I should be more careful, cause I could waken the power inside me. Why am I talking to myself? Why am I still here?"

Just then someone landed on the ground behind him. He sighed and let his hand fall to the ground.

"Or maybe I'll find you first and kill you," A woman's voice said.

"That voice," Auron turned around to see Moa Godstriker, "You."

"I could say the same thing," Moa said, "Dragon boy."

"Knight Magic!" Auron said, "Sinstriker armor!"

"Oh," Moa said, "You've gotten stronger."

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger," Aruon told her, "Sinstriker Armor! Double blast!"

Auron held up his hand and. Fired two quick beams at here, but they did nothing to her.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Moa said, "Child."

"I am not a child," Auron said, Furiated, "DONT CALL ME A CHILD."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," She said.

"You killed my friends, my family, my old master, and worst of all," Auron said, with magic energy flowing from the ground into him, "You now dare to kill my new guild. Well I won't allow that, because I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard! And I will defeat you this time! I made a promise to someone I loved a long time ago, that I would protect those I called my friend and that I would never back down, even if the cost was dying."

"What... What's happening?" Moa asked, looking scared.

An explosion went off and someone landed next to Moa.

"I'll assist!" He said.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here," Moa told the the man that just arrived.

"What?" The man said, "They were having a sale on the new Gajeel figure. They just added his cat."

Moa gave him a death stare.

"What's wrong with getting one?" The man said, "I was the first one that purchased it, so I got the collectors edition."

"The smoke is clearing," Moa said.

The smoke from the explosion cleared, but there was now black mist flowing from Auron. He stepped out of the mist with Black eyes that had red dilated pupils, and he was covered in red and black scales.

"Scales already?!" The man asked.

"This island is infused with lots of magic power," Moa explained, "So anyone who absorbs some of it, reaches one of their most powerful forms."

"Now you've gone and woken the beast," Auron said, "Nightmare Dragon Punch!"

"Nightmare Dragon!" The man that showed up said, "The son of Nightanum is in Fairy Tail?!"

The man that uses explosion magic was hit first, and it sent him flying towards the Grimore Heart airship. Moa looked at Auron and grinned.

"I guess I'll just have to use my best magic then," She said.

"Come and try," Auron told her, "I'll be waiting."

"Heh," Moa laughed, "Come! Omega Aeon!"

"That thing again?!" Auron said, "Oh well, Nightmare Dragon Mist!"

Black mist covered the ground of the clearing and Auron dropped down into it. He slithered across the ground and came up to Omega.

"Now I've got you!" He whispered, "Nightmare Dragon Sneak attack!"

Auron shot up out of the ground with a black and red blade attached to his arm, and launched Omega high into the air.

"Impossible!" Moa shouted, "The Omega Aeon is untouchable by any wizard!"

"But I'm not any wizard," Auron said, "Nightmare Dragon Death Blast!"

Auron shot a ball of tremendous magic energy up in the air towards Omega as it started it's decent to the earth. Auron grinned as he watched the two get closer and closer. Pretty soon, they collided and released a huge explosion in the air.

"What?!" Moa asked, "H-how did you? You defeated him!"

"Never underestimate the power of any son of a God Dragon," Auron said.

"Fine! I'll take care of you with ease!" Moa yelled, "Ice magic! Flash freeze!"

Auron was quickly surrounded by ice and got trapped in it, unable to escape for the moment.

"It seems you've improved on your first magic type," Auron said with a grin, "However, all I need to do is this."

Auron pulled more magic power from the ground and broke free from the ice. He grew a tail and his teeth extended to razor sharp quality.

"What is this?" Moa trembled with fear.

"Bear witness to one of the most powerful forms a God Dragon Slayer can achieve!" Auron said, "It's capable of absorbing anything magic that hits it!"

"So this is the true magic power of God Dragon Slayer," Moa said.

"Secret Nightmare Dragon Technique!" Auron yelled, "Nightmare Reality!"

A black and red line attached itself onto Moa's head and the line started pulsing.

"What did you do?!" Moa asked.

"My secret technique in this form takes information from the victims head," Auron explained, "And it makes their worst nightmares materialize as a weapon I can use. Nightmare Dragon technique! Weaponize!"

Moa's worst nightmares appeared in front of her, and started to attack her.

"You win this time, Boy!" Moa shouted, then retreated.

Auron made his way over to the makeshift campsite, stopping momentarily to scream in pain. He finally reached the camp to find out that another tent had been made.

"Where's... A sword," Auron asked.

"Why?" Levy asked, "What's wrong?"

"The magic energy within the island," Auron explained, "They tricked me into absorb too much of it."

"There's a knife," Levy told him.

"Give it here," Auron demanded.

Levy handed Auron the knife and he thrust it into his heart.

"Auron!" Lisanna said.

Auron fell to the ground and started to bleed out, but instead of blood, magic power flowed back into the earth and the Dragon Tail and teeth disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

"So when did you say Nightanum disappeared again?" Natsu asked Auron.

"July 7th, 777," Auron told Natsu again, "This is the fifth time I've told you today."

"It happened overnight, right?" Natsu continued to ask questions.

"Yes," Auron said, "It happened the same as Igneel. In fact, why don't I tell you entirely how it happened."

* * *

"Take good care of our son, Nightanum," Auron's parents said, handing a 3 year old child to a Dragon.

"I'll treat him as if he were my own son," Nightanum told them, "Come back safe."

"Please teach him some of that Dragon Slayer Magic," Auron's parents said, "He's currently the only one in our family that doesn't have any magic."

"I will teach the young one well," Nightanum reassured them, "Now go."

Auron's parents disappeared into the tree line and Nightanum looked down at a crying child.

"Where are they going?" A three year old Auron asked Nightanum.

"They'll be back, young one," Nightanum told him, "But for now, I need to start training you. Come, let us begin."

* * *

"That's all I want to tell you for now," Auron told Natsu, "The rest is too much for me to handle right now."

"Can you at least tell what happened to your parents?" Natsu asked.

"They never made it back," Auron said with tears running down his face, "I found out when I was 5. One year before I finished my training."

Auron walked over to the S-class job board and pick up a job flyer. He then walked over towards Mirajane and placed it down on the counter.

"I want to take on this job," He told her.

"A hundred year job?!" A surprised Mirajane asked Auron.

"Yes," He replied, "It looks challenging enough. Plus, I know that the intensity of the mission will change once I embark on it."

"Ok!" Mirajane said, "You're free to leave on this mission!"

Auron walked to the door, but was stopped by Gildarts before he could get out of the guild.

"I see you've taken on your first mission as an S-class wizard," Gildarts said, "Bold move to go for a hundred year job."

"I believe that I can get it done," Auron told Gildarts, "Given enough time that is."

"And what will,you do when you run out of magic power?" Gildarts asked.

"I have a magic collection device," Auron explained, pulling out a cylinder object, "I can replenish small amounts of magic power using this."

"Seems like you're prepared," Gildarts told Auron.

"I'm always prepared for anything," Auron said, "I only started being prepared ahead of time when a friend of mine died."

Auron walked past Gildarts, but was again stopped by him.

"Hey, Auron," Gildarts said.

"Huh?" Auron asked, turning around.

"I'm not gonna try to stop you from going on this job," Gildarts told him, "But even I could finish one of those. They're difficult like you couldn't believe. But for right now, I can only tell you that I... No, the entire guild wants you to come back safe from this job. Good luck, Auron, you're gonna need it."

Auron turned back around and started walking, but stopped to turn around to all the guild members looking at his departure. He threw up his right hand, folding every finger except for his index finger and thumb. A couple seconds later, the guild responded by doing the same. Auron turned back around and grabbed something that was in his shirt. He pulled out his pocket and opened it up.

"Please protect me in this mission, Mitsuya," Auron said to himself, then closed it as he walked out of Magnolia.

He immediately stopped and pulled out a map that showed where he was going next. He surveyed the map. Looking at all the locations that the map showed.

 _"There are times, that one should be scared, afraid, sad, and angry. But one should never give up, even if the penalty for never giving up is death. Always fight until the last breath, the last light. One must always remember to never lose hope, even when all seems lost. That's what I was taught by my ancestor, years ago. But I was never able to put any of that into action, as I died protecting someone I met while searching for a guild to join. I had actually found one, but I can't remember the name of it right now. But I do remember the name of the boy I met. Auron Yegendran Nightfall. I made him swear his life to a promise he intends to keep. Keep going on, Auron, until I can get back to you."_

Auron walked off into the distance and wasn't heard or seen for a couple months. Until something happened to him that forced him to return... His mission. It started in Magnolia, and it would end in the same place. He stayed a Dragon, fought off creatures of the abyss, grew stronger, and grew closer to his mission completion. His mission you ask? To kill a rampant God. But first we need to cover something very important, that includes Auron here getting a flying friend in a tundra bandit hideout.

* * *

Auron was escorted into a camp as a prisoner, and was forced into a tight room with two other people.

"If I wasn't out of magic, you'd be dead!" Auron shouted at the bandits as they walked off laughing.

"If you stop struggling," One of the two people cell mates said, "Maybe they'll actually consider talking to you."

"Who the hell are you?" Auron asked the man.

"Everyone calls me Specter," He told Auron, "But my real name is Malcom, or Mal for short."

"What about her?" Auron asked, pointing towards the second person.

"That's Marie," Mal said, "But she hardly ever talks, so don't even try to speak to her. She used to be one of them, until one of her comrades framed her for a murder spree."

"It was bullshit," Marie said, "They knew me better than that."

"The devil speaks," Mal joked.

"Keep saying things like that," Marie told Mal, "And I'll have your head."

"Hey!" A guard said, "The three of you! Shut up!"

"And if we refuse?" Auron asked.

"Then you'll be the next sacrifice," The guard said.

"I don't know," Auron said, "I don't think I want to shut up. How about you come in here and make me?"

Auron's pouch on his belt light up as he grinned.

"Pull the lever Kronk!" The guard yelled.

A trap door opened underneath the guard and he looked down.

"WRONG LEVER!" The guard yelled as he was plunged in water.

After a minute, a door opened under Auron and he fell onto a slide and went to a circular arena.

"Open the gate!" A guard yelled.

A gate opened and loud thudding started up and a shadow appeared against a cave wall, and it was getting closer until it got to the entrance.

"Rwar!" A small voice shouted out.

Auron looked down to see a small dragon in front of him.

"What?" He asked.

"Fear me!" The small dragon said "Rwar!"

"Is this the mighty beast?" Auron asked the guards.

"You're not paying attention!" The small dragon said, frustrated.

"Seriously," Auron shouted, "What can this thing do?"

"To be honest," The small dragon said, pausing, "I don't know either. I was taken prisoner, just like you."

"Why is nothing happening?" A guard asked, "Go out there and find out!"

A couple dozen bandit guards came out onto the arena ground and surrounded Auron and the dragon.

"Finally!" Auron said, "Something I won't hold back on!"

"What does he mean by that?" Another guard asked, confused.

"Knight magic!" Auron said, "King of ice!"

Ice armor formed around Auron, a spear and shield made from ice appeared in his hands, and he readied himself for a fight. He jabbed the spear at an enemy and sent him flying into the air. The other guards got somewhat scared and started trembling with fear.

"Ice blast!" Auron shouted, jumping up and facing the shield down, as it let out a deadly blast of ice, engulfing the bandits.

"How did you?" Mal asked.

"He has a magic extraction device," Marie said, pointing towards Auron's belt.

"It's a little contraption I swiped off of an archduke two months back," Auron explained.

"Rwar!" The dragon yelled, "Fear me I say! Fear me!"

"Is that thing flying now?" Mal asked.

Auron and Marie looked over at the time dragon, who was now flying.

"I am fire," The dragon said, painting, "I am death!"

"So cute," Auron said.

"Sure is," Marie added.

"How would you like to tag along with me and be my friend?" Auron asked the dragon.

"I've never had a friend before," The dragon said, "What's a friend?"

"It's complicated," Mal said, "But you should now that you should have some for when the time comes."

"Okay!" The dragon smiled, "By the way, what happened to your family? Did they die or something?"

Auron stopped smiling and looked down at the ground.

"They were killed by Achnologia," Auron explained, "A black dragon that hates all humans, and will do anything to kill them. My family died just a day before I was taken to the R-system. It was there that I met Erza of Fairy Tail. I ended up with a sword going through my chest, and I was somehow teleported to a place called Edolas where I replaced the Auron that had died."

"I heard talk on the winds that you're a dragon slayer, is that correct?" The dragon asked.

"Yes," Auron said, "But with how I am now, if I full on activate it, it will kill me from the inside out."

"I think," The dragon said, "That Nightanum was talking about a separate magic that was growing stronger inside of you. Creator magic."

"What did you say?" Marie asked, looking terrified.

"Creator magic," The dragon started to explain, "There's one user in each world. The original users helped shape the world with this magic, but now it's a lost and forbidden magic, if it gets in the wrong hands then the world will come to an end. It's also known for completely destroying it's user, if they don't have enough magic and if they aren't experienced in magic very well."

"Can I call you Zeke?" Auron asked.

"Please do," Zeke said, "It's nice to have a different name other than Beast."

"More guards!" Marie yelled, "They're elite this time! The guys I used to work with."

Elite guards surrounded them in the arena and closed them off from the exit. A figure started to push through the circle of guards, and walked in front of Marie.

"So this is who had this position before I did," He said, "A traitor."

"I very well know, that it was you that framed me," Marie told the man, "But you seem to be the more influential here."

"I directly challenge you one on one," The man said, "If I win, you die. If you win, I speak the truth about who killed the old bandit leader. But then again, with my magic weapon, you don't stand a chance."

The man held up his magic weapon and water came out from it, heading towards Marie.

"Think again," Marie said, forming a magic circle around the water, evaporating it.

"How did you do that!?" The man demanded.

"Weaver magic," Marie said, "I can turn any kind of elemental magic attack and defense move into what ever I please."

"Fine!" The man said, angrily, "I'll just have to use light magic on you."

The man help the weapon up, gathering magic from the air into his weapon.

"Useless," Marie told him, "You still have elemental magic in that. And I turn it into a 100 lb steel weight."

The magic weapon turned from a weapon into a 100 lb steel weight and fell on the man's head. He fell to the ground in pain as he tried to remove the weight from his head.

"Don't even bother," Marie told him, "If I were you, I would get with speaking the truth so I can walk out of here and join a real guild. Not a bandit guild, I hate liars."

"Fine!" The man said, groaning in pain, "I did it. I killed the old leader, and framed it on Marie. But only because I wanted her position! She didn't deserve the promotion to elite leader, I did!"

"Just like how you used process of elimination to get promotion?" Marie asked him.

"Yes," The man confessed, "Now get this off me!"

"Let me think about it," Marie said, "No. Zeke if you will."

Zeke waddled up to the man.

"Rwar!" Zeke said, "Fear me!"

The man fell unconscious by being frightened by Zeke. Auron, Mal, Marie, and Zeke walked out of the bandit camp untouched by any bandit, and once they got out, Mal spoke up again.

"Ya know," Mal said, "I'm actually thinking about joining a guild myself. How about you say we join the same one, Marie?"

"I don't care if we both join the same one," Marie told him.

"Well," Auron said, "I don't want to sound like I'm bribing you guys, but Fairy Tail is a little low on members right now. Maybe you could join us?"

"Fairy Tail it is then," Marie said, looking towards Mal, "You ready to head to Magnolia?"

"Let's go," Mal said, then the two disappeared into the distance.

"She's gone!" One of the bandits yelled, "Get the man and the dragon!"

Auron turned around with a burning look in his eye, and made one of the bandits stop dead in his tracks.

"What's up with him?" Another bandit asked.

"H-his eyes," The bandit that stopped said, trembling, "Look at them, it's like they're from the worst nightmare!"

"Leave this tundra," Auron demanded, his eyes turning fully black, with red pupils, "Or else I'll come back and kill you all in the worst way possible."

All the bandits saluted Auron, scared.

"Yes sir!" The bandits said in unison, then ran off into the distance.

"Now, let's go back to the client," Auron said, Walking off with Zeke flying close by.

 _"Good, you're getting closer to your mission goal. And me. But first, the grueling truth about your client is still yet to come, Auron. I know you can finish this easy mission, even though you've almost died in every real battle you came across. I won't be able to come back until you're absolutely out of time, but that's what he'll want you to believe. The God of time is coming up next, and the battle will be on a cow pasture. Will you be ready for the surprise Auron? Or will I have to save you from utter death? Only time will tell... And I just realized that I made a pun... Damn."_

* * *

"Very good boy!" Nightanum told a young Auron, "You're getting the hang of this really quickly!"

"I like to practice a lot," Auron told Nightanum, "So that I can impress my parents when they come back!"

"Yeah, they'll be proud," Nightanum said, trying not to sound nervous, "But your training is now complete. In fact, it's been complete for a day now, and there's something that I've been noticing about you, young boy. There's something growing inside you, that you must never use."

"Is it the magic you taught me?" Auron asked.

"Let's go with that for now," Nightanum said, "You must never use it, or else it will destroy you from the inside out. Promise never to use it?"

"I promise!" Auron said, "Now let's go to sleep! It's getting late!"

Auron quickly fell asleep on Nightanum's arm and started snoring loudly, but Nightanum was able to get to sleep too.

In the morning when Auron woke up, he found that Nightanum had left him without saying a word, or waking him up.

"Nightanum!" Auron cried, "Where are you!"

Auron heard some rustling in the bushes and looked towards the direction the sound was coming from.

"Nightanum?" Auron asked, with tears streaming down his face.

Three man dressed strangely walked out of the bushes and up to Auron.

"Are you Auron Nightfall?" One of them asked.

"Yes," Auron answered.

"You're family is dead and you've been abandoned," The second said.

"Why?" Auron asked.

"We've found that the only option is to take you to a safer place than here," The third said, "There you'll make a living and meet some friends."

"I just wanna find Nightanum," Auron told the men.

"And you will if you come with us," The first said.

"Okay," Auron said, wiping away his tears, "I'll go with you."

"First take this," The first man said, handing Auron a pill.

Auron popped it in his mouth and blacked out for a day.

A day later, Auron awoke in a cell at a tower, with a bunch of other children.

"Who are you guys?" Auron asked, scared, "Where am I?"

"He's awake guys!" A boy with blue hair said, "Hi! I'm Jellal! What's your name?"

"Auron Nightfall," Auron responded, "Where am I?"

"You're at the tower known as the R-system," A girl with scarlet hair informed Auron.

"Who's she?" Auron asked.

"That's Erza Scarlet," Jellal said, "We call her Scarlet because of her Scarlet red hair."

"I just wanna find Nightanum," Auron said, "Three men promised me that they would help. That they could help me make a living and search for him."

"Who's Nightanum?" Jellal asked.

"The dragon that trained me," Auron said, "For some reason, he abandoned me yesterday on July, 7th, 777."

"Well, you're probably gonna be here for a while," Erza told Auron, "So get comfortable and don't talk, I'm making a plan to get everyone out of here."


	4. Chapter 4: Early Arrival

Auron walked up to a small cottage on the mountainside and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He called, "I've finished your mission."

"You're early," A voice said, "8 years early."

"Hello? Creepy voice?" Auron said, "What the hell happened to the old man that gave me this mission?"

The door to the cottage opened and on a revolving fan hung an old man with a straw hat on. Auron looked around at the furniture, and saw that it was all destroyed or turned over as if the person that was here was in a hurry to look for something important. He saw a figure in the shadows and inched closer to it.

"I said," the figure told him, grabbing him by the neck, "You're early."

"How do you know who I am?" Auron chocked, "Also, who the hell are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" A man said, and stepped from the shadows, "I'm Volcan, the God of fire. I know who you are because someone you know talks about you a lot. Let's see this never give up mentality in action."

He tossed Auron to the ground and pulled out a fire blade. He beckoned Auron over as if he teasing him.

"Look," Auron said, "You just killed the person who hired me, so I'm gonna get you back for that."

"And how?" Volcan asked, "You can't touch me! I'm a god!"

"Knight Magic!" Auron said, "Gravity Dragon armor!"

"Hah!" Volcan laughed, "That won't even make a dent!"

"You seem to underestimate what this particular set does," Auron told Volcan, "Gravity reverse."

The gravity in the cottage reversed and lifted Volcan up into the air, while Auron stayed on the ground.

"I see that her magic has improved," Volcan said, "But it's still not good enough."

"What do you mean by that!?" Auron demanded.

"I mean she was wrong to give you her magic," Volcan told Auron.

"Impossible!" Auron said, "She's dead! A dragon killed her!"

"Wrong!" Volcan said, "I killed her! Not the dragon. The dragon was cannon fodder!"

"There's no way you killed Mitsuya," Auron yelled, "I saw the dragon kill her with my own eyes!"

"Wrong again!" Volcan smiled, "And now you're probably boiling over with anger towards me."

Auron clenched his fists and bared his teeth.

"You're saying that just to get me pissed off!" Auron shouted.

"You're right," Volcan grinned evilly, "I want you to boil over in anger! I want you out of your own control so that I, Volcan, can destroy you in one swift strike!"

"I have better control than that!" Auron told him, charging forwards, "Nightmare Dragon Spear!"

Auron formed a spear in his hands and tossed it at Volcan. Volcan brought up a wall of Volcanic rock, which blocked the incoming spear.

"Fool," Volcan laughed, "I know all about you. I also know all about your petty life in the R-System!"

"How?" Auron asked.

"Because I was there." Volcan told Auron, "I was a worker there, same as you. Forced to work all day, without any rest or getting a break to eat. But back then I wasn't called Volcan, I called by my human name, Zexro Hunter."

Auron's eyes widened when he heard that, remembering how back then, Volcan was always forced to do the hardest work out of anyone else there.

"That was wrong, how they treated you!" Auron tried to turn him, "Nobody deserved that! Not even you!"

"It's too late for me now!" Volcan said, attacking Auron with lava, "I've figured out through my experience, that humans are the worst, and I want nothing to do with them! That's why I became Volcan, the God of Fire!"

"So you think humans are rotten animals?" Auron asked Volcan, "Even though you were once a human?!"

"That's not gonna faze me." Volcan said, "I gave up on humanity a long time ago, I died and was given a second chance at life to be a god!"

"But you still have some human in you!" Auron shouted, "All humans bleed, and so do gods! So stop acting all high and mighty like nothing can beat you! If humans can bleed, then so can gods! Humans were made from gods, therefore, gods can die, feel pain, love, hate, even remorse."

"Lies! The gods made humans to be weaker than them!" Volcan growled, "Why do you still believe in the humans after what they did at the R-System?!"

* * *

The R-System was filled with whips cracking and workers complaining about the conditions they were in.

"These conditions are getting worse," Auron said to Jellal, "If we don't get out of here soon, we can kiss freedom goodbye."

"Now isn't the time to think about that," Jellal told Auron, "I'm still working on the plan."

"You can do that, but if I see a clear opening to escape from this place, I'm taking it." Auron told him.

"Hey! Get back to work!" A guard yelled, and whipped both Auron and Jellal.

"Hey, look over there." Auron told Jellal, pointing in the direction of a kid no younger than the two.

"That kid?" Jellal asked, "I heard he's forced to do the hardest work out of everyone here. I hope he's ready for the big day tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow?" Auron asked, tilting his head.

"We're executing the plan to get out," Jellal informed him.

"Really? On such a short notice?" Auron asked.

"Yep," Jellal said, "Remember how you said you were waiting for an opportunity?"

"Why would I forget?" Auron asked.

Jellal pointed behind him towards a door that wasn't guarded by anyone. Auron dropped his tolls and made a run for it, almost making it towards the door, when he was shot in the heel with an arrow. Wounded, he still tried to get through the door before the guards caught up to him, when the warden stepped up to him, picked him up, and looked him in the eye.

"Where do you think you're going, vermin child?" The warden asked

Auron spit on his face and stared him down silently.

"Guards!" The warden yelled, throwing Auron to the ground, "Take him to a more secure area and increase his work."

One of the guards grabbed Auron bu the hand and started dragging him out the door to another work area. Auron bit the guard's hand, and the guard screamed in pain as he let go of Auron. Auron started limping towards another door almost immediately. The guard that was dragging him started to make his way over to Auron with his sword out. Auron just got into view of the workers in the area he was in when the guard picked him up by the throat.

"You wanna bite me?" The guard asked, "Well I'll give a break for that. PERMANENTLY."

The guard shoved his sword into Auron's stomach and Auron coughed up blood. Auron looked over towards where Jellal was and saw that everyone had started fighting to take control of the tower.

"I was just the distraction then?" Auron thought as his body fell to the ground, "I can live with that. Knowing that my last action in this world will have been the first Martyr. I'm sorry Mom, Dad, Big Sister, that I wasn't able to fulfill your last wishes. Hopefully we'll meet in the afterlife, and be reunited once more."

Auron's body started glowing, and lifted up slowly into the air. He looked at his legs, and they started to disappear into nothing.

"I must be turning into magic energy now..." Auron thought, "Goodbye Jellal, Erza, Nightanum. May we meet again soon."

* * *

"So you were the first casualty," Volcan said, "And how is it that you're still alive?"

"Because I was pulled into an Anima," Auron explained, "A portal that was used for gathering magic power from Earthland and transferring it to Edolas. That is where I met the Edolas Jellal, who showed me the same kindness any other human would have. I was turned into a double agent for him, swapping between one side to the other. I even helped him close the Animas here in Earthland."

"Enough talk, Lets just fight already!" Volcan shouted.

"That won't be necessary anymore, Volcan." A voice from above said, "You have had your chance, and now it's my turn."

"Very well," Volcan said and disappeared.

A man with clock markings on his clothing and clock hand tattoos on is face appeared in front of Auron. He also held a staff with an actual clock on it.

"And who are you?" Auron asked.

"Me?" The man repeated the question, "I am Chrono, the god of time and space. Now prepare your best magic, and let us fight!"


	5. Chapter 5: Time and Space

"Come at me with everything you have, Auron!" Chrono said, making himself defenseless against any attacks.

"If you die, don't blame me." Auron told Chrono, charging up an attack, "Nightmare Dragon Twirling Wing attack!"

Auron spun up and headed towards Chrono, who was grinning despite the fact of the incoming attack. When the attack actually hit Chrono, he decided to play along and screamed in pain.

"Got him!" Auron cheered.

Chrono started laughing and the smoke cleared away from him, showing scars on his body.

"Foolish human," He laughed, "You underestimate my power. Reverse!"

Chrono rewound time on his wounds, and they disappeared from sight. Auron's eyes got wide and he took a step back.

"How?" Auron asked, almost trembling in fear.

"I told you already," Chrono said with a smirk, "My name is Chrono, and I am the god of time and space! One of the berserk celestial spirits. A few of us that are worth noting are Athena, Haydes, and Zeus!"

"Like I give a crap," Auron said, "I don't care about you or those Berserk celestial spirits. I was promised by the old man when I first started this mission months ago, that if I completed it, he would tell me more about my family."

"Is that what he told you?" Chrono laughed, "Truth is, I created him as an illusion to find you!"

"Lies!" Auron shouted, "Nightmare Dragon Roar!"

The attack hit Chrono just as the last one did, and again, Chrono laughed and rewound time on his wounds again.

"I already told you, those weak attacks just will not work." Chrono said.

"Alright then, you force me to use one of my best techniques," Auron told him.

"Another of those attacks?" Chrono asked, "This is getting boring."

"Dragonslayer secret technique," Auron began, "Destroyer of dreams: Nightmare Bomb!"

"That attack!" Chrono said to himself, "There is no doubt that I have seen that somewhere else!"

The orb hit Chrono, creating a massive explosion that not even a god could get up from. Auron smiled and watched the smoke clear from the area of the explosion. Laughing came from inside the smoke and Auron gasped as Chrono walked out unharmed.

"That was a valiant effort," Chrono said, "I will give that. But that attack has not been used against me for years. The last time it was, I was battling a Dragonslayer against coexisting with the Dragons. I was pretty naïve back then, so I did not use any of my magic to heal myself. The Dragonslayer you ask? His name was Ventrig. A worthy opponent indeed."

"I don't need a history lesson, you old gramps," Auron told Chrono.

"G-gramps?" Chrono asked, "Alright, no more holding back. Remember what your sister would tell you?"

"She has nothing to do with this!" Auron yelled.

"Idiot." Chrono said with a grin, "Weakling. worthless. Disgrace. Pretender. Dumb."

"Stop that!" Auron yelled.

"Jerk." Chrono continued, "Maggot. Ant. Useless. Unworthy. Failure."

"I said," Auron yelled, "Stop it!"

* * *

"You idiot!" Auron's sister said to him, "Your never gonna get strong like that! It takes patience."

"I'm tired of waiting!" Auron shouted, "That's all I ever do! I don't wanna do it anymore! I wanna be like you!"

"That's just gonna have to wait until next time!" Auron's sister said, "Then we'll see whether or not you're still unworthy!"

"I don't want there to be a next time! I want there to be a now!" Auron cried, "Please big sister, give me another chance!"

"Fine! But this time, I want you to try really hard!" She told him with a smile.

"I'll do my best!" Auron told her.

"I also want you to make me a promise," She said.

"What is it?" Auron asked.

"I want you to promise me that you'll get strong me, for our family, and your future!" She told him.

"I promise!" Auron said with joy.

* * *

"If I do remember, that was the last you ever spoke to her," Chrono said to Auron.

"Shut up!" Auron cried, "What do you know about me!? Huh?! What do you know!"

"I know how your family died pathetically," Chrono teased him.

"Shut it! They died from natural causes!" Auron cried again.

"What if I told you, that I killed them?" Chrono asked.

"Impossible!" Auron denied, "When I returned from Edolas for the first time, I found their bodies! They died from the harsh environment!"

"Still underestimating a god's power," Chrono said, "Lost loved one make people strong! But it made you into the opposite! It made you like the rest of the humans. Expendable objects."

"Don't you dare say that about my friends!" Auron said with fire in his eyes, "Don't you dare say that about my family! Do you even remember who you're dealing with!?"

"A maggot?" Chrono laughed.

"You're messing with the will of past memories," Auron explained, "Memories that can't be easily destroyed, bonds that can't be easily broken, friendships that can never be torn! You're messing with Auron Nightfall of the wizard guild Fairy Tail! And I won't be beaten to the ground so easily!"

"You are persistent," Chrono said, "But you still do not match up to my power."

"You're right on that," Auron told him, "But I know someone who does."

"Who?" Chrono said, "Where is this shadow I don't know about?"

Chrono started to continuously hit Auron until he couldn't move anymore.

"Please stop." Auron said.

"It's the filthy humans like you that need to learn their place!" Chrono said, then continued to hit Auron.

Pretty soon, the locket hanging around Auron's neck came off and broke on the ground. Auron followed shortly after, and started to roll down a hill that went towards Magnolia. Auron still had the locket in his hand, but he was getting weaker as he fell down the hill. All Auron could remember were the promises he made to his sister and to Mitsuya.

"I'm sorry," Auron thought, "I've failed you both. He's just too powerful."

 _"Auron!"_ A voice called out, _"Did I ever tell you to give up!? If I remember correctly, I told you to become strong! That's what you wanted, right!?"_

"Big sister..." Auron said to himself.

 _"And remember how I told you to never give up?!"_ Another voice said, _"You said you were gonna keep that promise, and you even promised your sister something! The only way you would be trash not worthy of living another minute is if you didn't fulfill the promises you made to us!"_

"Mitsuya!" Auron said, "I'm sorry, he's too powerful, even for me."

 _"Is that the way I taught you how to live as a Dragonslayer, Auron?"_ A man's voice doing out, _"I never told you to cower in the face of danger! I told you to rush headstrong, like the rest of that guild your in! Fairy Tail, was it?"_

 _"That was the name of the guild, Dragon Guy!"_ Mitsuya's voice said.

 _"Did I seriously get called, Dragon Guy?"_ Nightanum's voice asked.

 _"Yes you did!"_ Auron's sister said, _"Now Auron! I've heard lots about that guild from where I am, how great it is! If you die now, you'll shame the Fairy Tail name! Now hold on there for a little longer! I'm sending you a surprise for your birthday!"_

"Birthday?" Auron asked himself.

 _"You idiot! You didn't forget about your birthday again, did you?"_ Auron's sister told him, _"You always forgot about it! But look out, you're coming up on the end of the hill!"_

Auron looked at the bottom of the hill, and braced himself for an impact, but instead used the possible impact to launch himself upright.

"Come at me! Chrono!" Auron yelled as Chrono dove for Auron.

Chrono got closer and closer to Auron until he hit him and sent him flying into the town.

"Isn't that Auron?" Natsu asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Auron asked and turned around to see Natsu's team.

"Auron!" Chrono yelled, "We're still fighting!"

"Right!" Auron said, turning back towards Chrono.

"Time magic!" Chrono yelled, "Chrono Spear!"

Chrono threw a spear towards Auron at a high speed. Before it reached him however, somebody blocked the attack with a shield.

"Knight magic!" The person said, "Return to me!"

A magic energy left Auron's body and went into the Armored person.

"Return..." Auron repeated, "To me?"

"What?!" Chrono said, surprised, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"You underestimate me too many times, Vortex!" The armored lady said.

"How dare you call me by my filthy human name!" Chrono exclaimed.

"Auron!" The lady yelled, tossing him a vile filled with a strange mist, "Consume the contents of this vile!"

Auron grabbed the vile, popped the lid and poured the contents into his mouth. Auron's body started to flow with magic power as he got up and clenched on of his fists.

"Is that..." Ezra started.

"Nightmare Fuel?!" Gray finished.

"You'd better cower in the dirt like the little worm you are," Auron said, with black and red scales appearing on his body, "Cause when I'm done with you, nobody's gonna even remember you!"

"I guess we will see about that boast." Chrono said, looking smug again.

"I have one more of the many tricks up my sleeve," Auron informed Chrono, "Something that has been forbidden amongst Dragonslayers."

"Are you talking about...?" The armored lady asked.

"Dragonslayer Forbidden technique!" Auron said, "Dragon body take over!"

Auron transformed into a dragon as Chrono grew a look of fear on his face. Chrono started trembling and fell to his knees.

"What are you?!" He asked, "A monster!?"

"Not at all," Auron said, "I'm the adopted son of the nightmare dragon, that is feared as a god right next to Acnologia, Nightanum!"

Chrono stood up and raised his hand.

"No matter," He said, "I can just undo your transformation."

A glyph appeared in front of his hand, Auron turned back into a human, and undid the power boost. He then prepared for another spell of his.

"This time I'll trap you inside an inescapable cell," Chrono grinned, "Time magic ultimate ability: Tempus Carcere!"

A ball of energy formed around Auron and pulled him inside of it, trapping him. The ball returned to Chrono and he placed it on his staff.

"You bastard!" The armored lady said, "You'll pay for this! Knight magic! Inferno armor!"

"You dare defy me, Athena?!" Chrono laughed, "I will just throw you into the Tempus Carcere too! That will-"

Chrono was cut off by Athena using an attack against him.

"Inferno Blast!" Athena yelled and fired a huge blast at Chrono.

"So this is the magic that's the twin to my The Knight magic?" Ezra asked herself, "Formidable indeed. I'll just have to see how powerful it really is."

"Knight Magic!" Athena shouted, "Water Dragonslayer Armor!"

"Is that why there isn't a Water Dragonslayer?" Natsu asked out loud.

"This may be the twin to Erza's magic, but it can take an armor form from anyone it's defeated." Athena explained, "The Water Dragonslayer is still out there, but I've no idea where he/she is."

"Oh," Natsu said.

"Water dragon secret technique!" Athena started, "A thousand rushing waves: Tsunami Wave!"

A tsunami now headed towards Chrono at great speeds as his eyes grew wider.

"Never did I expect for Auron to grab that powerful of a armor when she handed it down to him!" Chrono said to himself.

The wave hit Chrono and knocked him back without his staff, which stayed floating in the air. The air around the staff started to shake and distort.

"Now look at what you've done!" Chrono yelled, "It's going berserk!"

The air around the staff continued to shake and distort until the staff broke into two and Auron appeared.

"Impossible!" Chrono gasped, "How did you get out!?"

"I ate the Cell," Auron informed Chrono.

"Cool!" Natsu cheered, "That must mean he now has combined powers!"

"Because I ate the cell made out of time itself," Auron said, magic energy flowing around him, "I have now become A Time Nightmare Dragonslayer. Time Nightmare: Blast!"

Auron lifted up into the air and let out a blast that knocked Chrono into the side of the mountain.

"You've forced my hand for the last time, Boy." Chrono said, "I will now release the keeper of time itself! Decemuir Tempus!"

"Not if I can help it!" Another girls voice called out, "Ice Dragon Punch!"

Chrono was sent flying by the new combatant that had entered the fight. She wore a cloak and had her face covered, but it was obvious that it was a woman. Auron sniffed the air and gasped in surprise.

"That smell..." Auron said, "I'd recognize that smell even if my nose came off."

"Who are you?" Natsu asked the Ice Dragonslayer.

The woman began to take the mask off and pull her hood down. Black hair appeared first and Auron's eyes grew wide and started tearing up.

"Uh, Auron?" Erza asked, "Who is that?"

"That," Auron said as the hood and the mask were off, "Is my big sister and the Ice Dragon Slayer, Iclyn Nightfall!"

"What?!" Lucy asked.

"Well, when I say big sister," Auron told them, "I mean about 5-10 minutes older."

"You guys are twins?!" Natsu said, "Awesome! Actual twin Dragon slayers!

* * *

"You failed Chrono?" Volcan asked, "That's a first. You haven't failed since-"

"Shut it before I turn you inside out, Volcan," Chrono clenched his teeth.

"The mighty Chrono lost in battle?" Another celestial spirit questioned, "Are you finally loosing your touch?"

"Do you want to die Thanatos?" Chrono asked, "That seems to be where you're going with this."

"Chrono," A female figure said to Chrono.

"What do you want Chaos?" Chrono asked.

"How is it that you couldn't take care of the last remaining God Dragon Slayer?" Chaos asked him

"He had help," Chrono said.

"You should've been able to kill them all in one swift blow." Chaos told him, "Did I make a mistake in making you the deputy leader?"

"No ma'am," Chrono said, "But in the girl that showed up after Athena gave off a strange feeling that I hadn't felt in a while."

"Are you certain of this?" Chaos asked.

"Yes," Chrono told her, "The two Dragon Slayers I fought are the twin children of the Celestial Wizard, Annabelle Nightfall"

"Your old celestial Wizard?" Volcan asked, "Didn't you kill her out of spite?"

"There's actually a hidden part to that story." Chrono started to explain about his connection to Annabelle.

* * *

"Open the gate of the Time Emporor! Chronos!" A woman said, holding up a platinum key.

The key glowed a bright golden light and a man in a trench coat, a standard pair of pants, stylish shoes and a grey t-shirt appeared.

"How can I be of assistance at this particular time, Ma'am?" Chronos asked the woman.

"I already told you multiple times to call me Annabelle," Annabelle told Chronos.

"At least once more, Ma'am," Chronos said.

"There are armed bandits with guns over there, can you dispatch of them please?" Annabelle told Chronos.

"I see them, and their aim is terrible," Chronos said as bullets whizzed by, "But nonetheless, your wish is my command, ma'am."

Chronos lifted his hand towards the enemies and a silver orb formed in his hands.

"Time Bomb!" Chronos said and took out the bandits in one attack.

"Thank you, Chronos," Annabelle said, bowing.

"Please Annabelle," Chronos told her, "Since I'm calling you by your name, I would be pleased if you start calling me Chrono."

"Sure thing, Chrono." Annabelle told him.

"Until next time, Annabelle," Chrono said, then went back to the celestial world.

"Mommy," a little girl said, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to drop you off at your teacher's place, Iclyn." Annabelle told the little girl.

* * *

Chrono was called by Annabelle again,Mobutu he looked around and didn't see her.

"Annabelle?" Chrono asked.

"Chrono," Annabelle coughed.

Chrono looked down at the ground and saw Annabelle on the verge of death.

"Annabelle!" Chrono said, kneeling down.

"Chrono, I want you to ease my suffering." She told him.

"I'll have you healed in no time," Chrono assured her.

"Not that," She said, grabbing his arm, "I want you to ease my suffering by killing me. Our contract is the only thing keeping me alive, if you kill me than you'll be free. But I want you to remember me no matter what happens."

"Yes Ma'am," Chrono said, and started to cry, "Your wish... Will be my command."

Chrono stood up and killed her with a time spear. He returned to the celestial world and informed some of the other spirits about the situation.

* * *

"He changed after that," Aquarius told everyone that was listening, "He started to say that no other celestial Wizard could replace Annabelle. He then killed Zeus, and followed Chaos down a dark path. It's possible that with this encounter we could get him to make a contract with this daft one here."

"Huh?!" Lucy asked, "I've never heard of him though."

"That's because Platinum keys are very rare to come by, but the spirits linked to it are the most honorable about their contracts." Aquarius said.

"Was that the only contract she had?" Auron asked, curious about his mother.

"No, it wasn't," Chrono's voice said.

Chrono appeared and looked Auron and Iclyn in the eyes, and had obviously been crying a little before.

"What do you want?" Auron asked.

"I'm not here to fight," Chrono told Auron, "As I am an Honorable Spirit, I've come to tell you about your parents, and the celestial spirits that accompanied your mother."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Gray asked.

"After Annabelle passed, I threw my key into the ocean." Chrono said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Iclyn blurted out.

"I thought that no other celestial Mage could replace her," Chrono explained, "Some other spirits that accompanied her were spirits like Clockwork and the winter archer Ashe."

"Clockwork?" Lucy said, "But that spirit hasn't been seen since the time of dragons! But then that must mean..."

"Auron's and Iclyn's parents are from the past," Chrono said, "Annabelle had me take her and their father to the future. That is where their father became a saint wizard, and Annabelle became one of the most powerful Celestial Mages in history. She only got to the 3rd spot on the list. Hunter, their father, was always backing Fairy Tail in the magic council, which he was a part of. He was there until the incident with the tower of heaven, which he died in."

"But what does this have to do with your key?" Lucy asked.

"I was about to say," Chrono said, "If you can find the key, which should be 2,000 miles off the bay of Magnolia. Then I will consider making a contract with you. Your power reminds me of Annabelle's."


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Games begin

"An Ice Dragon Slayer?" Makarov asked Iclyn.

"Yep!" She responded, "I was taught by the Ice Dragon Glacies. She taught me everything I know... Until she disappeared like all the other Dragons did..."

Everyone in the guild was silent as Makarov closed his eyes. Iclyn started to look around at everyone after a bit of Makarov having his eyes closed with a confused look. He then immediately started snoring.

"He fell asleep!?" Iclyn asked.

"He'll do this sometimes," Erza explained, "He's also still thinking about entering into the tournament. They've decided to continue doing the tournament, because the strength of Guilds might change from time to time."

Natsu was getting on Auron's nerves because he wanted to fight him to see who was stronger, but Auron just remained calm and continued to drink. Lucy looked over at the two for a quick second until the guild master woke up.

"Well?" Erza asked, "What are your answers?"

Auron slammed his cup down on the counter, got up, and looked at Natsu. Everyone was now looking over at them with curiosity.

"You wanna fight?" Auron asked him.

"Hell Yeah!" Natsu said.

Auron punched Natsu in the stomach, which sent him flying across to the wall.

"Be Lucky that I'm not even close to Gildarts' level" Auron told Natsu, then went back to drinking.

"Whaa?!" Lucy exclaimed, "Auron's not even close to Gildarts' strength level?!"

"As I was about to say," Makarov started, "We will be participating in the tournament. And, it is nice that we have new mages willing to join us, so I will say yes to both."

"What are the teams gonna be?" Gajeel asked, "Ya know, assuming there'd be two teams for us again."

"Team 1," Makarov said, "Will consist of Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus. Team two will consist of Auron, Iclyn, Wendy, Juvia, and Athena."

"Athena?" Auron asked.

"Yes, Athena," The master told Auron, "She joined Fairy Tail years ago, but ended up going back to the Celestial world even though she is human. What's your last name by the way, Athena?"

"My last name is Vermillion," Athena told the master, "Athena Karen Vermillion."

"What?!" Makarov asked, shocked, "You're a descendant of the first master?!"

"Yes, I am." Athena said.

"That makes our guild even better!" Natsu grinned, "Ready to train Auron?"

Natsu looked over to where Auron was, and saw that he wasn't there.

"Where did that wimp go?" Natsu asked.

Natsu was tapped on the shoulder by someone, and he turned around to see Auron

"That 'Wimp'," Auron said, "Went to the bathroom."

Auron punched Natsu in the stomach again and sent him flying once more before walking towards the entrance to the guild.

"I'll be training my own way," Auron told Natsu, with a small dragon appearing next to him.

"There's a dragon!" Gajeel said.

"I'm actually an Exceed," Zeke told everyone, "I'm a unique type of Exceed. My name is Zeke."

Auron walked off to go train, and Zeke flew after him.

"That was a interesting Exceed," Charlie said, "I've never seen a exceed like that before."

* * *

"Welcome to the preliminary round of the grand magic games!" The new official mascot and referee called out, "This year, the preliminary round shall be Leader Elimination! Leaders of all the teams are being shown on the holo-board, with the three most notable leaders being Erza Scarlet, Auron Nightfall, and Rouge! Sting cannot compete as he is the master of Sabertooth, so Rouge is filling his place. The 8 remaining leaders will qualify their team for the actual Magic games!"

Auron looked up at the board and saw the leaders of the teams, and started to single out the weak leaders until there were only 8 left.

"Alright, let's do this," Auron said to himself.

"It's interesting," Iclyn told Wendy, "Seeing at how much my brother has grown."

"Let the preliminary round," The mascot and Referee said, "Begin!"

At the arena, the members of fairy tail had gathered, looking at the screen that popped up.

"I have no doubt that Auron will go for the weakest leaders first." Mavis told Makarov.

"How do you know that?" Mal asked her.

"I saw it in his eyes when he looked at the leader board," Mavis explained, "He plans to go for the team leader of Lion Claw first, then work his way up."

The screen showed the team leader of Lion Claw on the screen. She was looking around until the mascot spoke again.

"And Auron has found his way over towards Myla of Lion Claw!" The mascot said, "Annnnnd Lion Claw is out almost immediately."

A couple of hours passed by until there were only eight teams left, and the buzzer sounded.

"That's the end of the preliminary round," The mascot said, "It has ended with Yoshi of White Claw taking out the leader of Quadro Puppy! The teams going to the next round are Fairy Tail A and B, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, White Claw, Blue Pegasus, Lamina Scale, and Dragon Wing! The members of the teams and guild may proceed into the Arena."

Auron made his way over to the arena, with the strange feeling of a unexpected encounter.

"It's nothing." Auron told himself, and kept on walking.

* * *

"The first match of the games shall be decided by me, Fredrick!" Fredrick said, "The first round, as always shall be fighting. The first two contestants shall be Athena From Fairy Tail B, and Annabelle of White Claw! It's Celestial wizard against Knight magic wizard! This should be fun!"

Athena and Annabelle made their way to the arena floor and bowed to each other.

"Good luck to you both!" Fredrick said, "Begin!"

Athena was quick to change into the inferno armor and head straight for Annabelle. Annabelle dodged the attack with ease and turned around to face Athena.

"Why isn't the celestial wizard fighting?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe she's conserving magic power?" Mal said, "I don't know."

Annabelle pulled out a platinum key and held it up after a few minutes of dodging.

"Open the Gate of the Machine!" Annabelle said.

"Wait, WHAT?" Auron and Iclyn said at the same time.

"Clockwork!" Annabelle finished.

A robot made mostly from gears appeared and started to attack Athena. Although she had switched to her quickest armor, Athena was having trouble dodging Clockwork's attacks.

"Athena is almost powerless against the celestial spirit! Is this the end of the match?" Fredrick asked.

Clockwork delivered a blow to Athena the sent her into the walls of the arena, ending the match.

"Athena is down!" Fredrick yelled, "Annabelle has won the match for White Claw, putting them on top for now!"

Auron and Iclyn walked over to Annabelle after she got far enough away and confronted her.

"That celestial spirit." Auron said.

"What about it?" Annabelle asked.

"Are you our mother?" Iclyn asked her.

"Wait," Annabelle said, "Auron and Iclyn?"

"That's us." Auron told her.

"I thought I lost both of you," Annabelle cried, "Where's Chrono? He isn't responding to my call whenever I use his key. He still has a contract with me since I'm still alive."

Just then a cloud of smoke appeared and Crono walked out of it.

"You called me man?" Chrono asked Auron and saw Annabelle, "Wait a second..."

"What?" Annabelle asked.

"If you're here, then that must mean..." Chrono said, "I'm gonna kill her!"

Chrono returned to the celestial world and left Auron, Iclyn, and Annabelle alone together.

"I wonder what he's pissed about." Auron said, then went back to Fairy Tail team B.

"What happened to you?" Athena asked.

"I wanted some food." Auron said, suddenly holding a smoked fish.

Happy shot Auron a look of hunger when he smelled the fish, but looked back towards the current fight between Olga and Kagura. This was Auron's first tournament, so he continued to pay close attention the fights afterwards until updated monster labyrinth, which he was participating in.

"Okay, now what happens?" Auron asked the mascot.

"You pick a straw," Fredrick explained, "The holder of the shortest stick goes first, then the line goes down with the different lengths. Since last time when Erza Scarlet beat all one hundred monsters in one run, we've updated it so that there are two hundred monsters that have a 2x power level. The S-class monsters now increase in power by 10 if they're the only monsters left."

"Seems fair enough." Mal said from the cubicle.

Everyone picked a straw and looked at it. After comparing lengths, the order was determined.

"Alright now," Fredrick announced, "The order will be as follows: Auron Nighfall of Fairy Tail B, Lyon of Lamina Scale, Aniko of Dragon Wing, Gerald Strauss of White Fang, Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail A, Miliana of Mermaid Heel, Sir Ichiya of Blue Pegasus, and in last is Rouge of Sabertooth! Auron, how many monsters do you want to take on?"

"I'll take a crack at all 200 monsters if that's okay." Auron said.

"Well, it's not against the rules..." Fredrick started sweating nervously.

Fredrick got ready for his turn when he noticed someone in the teem booth for Dragon Wing looking at him with a strong curiosity. He brushed it off and continued to focus on the round. He walked into the labyrinth and saw all the monsters. He lifted his right hand and blackish grey magic energy flowed into him.

"Something interesting about all forms of life," Auron said, with the knowledge of the camera, "Is that everything, even holograms, have nightmares. I like to assist the worst nightmares out there."

"What?!" Sting exclaimed from the bleachers as Auron activated his Dragon Force, "He's the Nightmare Dragon Slayer everyone was talking about?!"

* * *

"Chaos!" Chrono yelled, "Come out you coward!"

"What's ticked you off dude?" Volcan asked.

"None of your damn business, Lava boy." Chrono told Volcan.

"What's your trifle Chrono?" Chaos suddenly asked Chrono.

"My trifle is that you deceived me." Chrono glared at Chaos.

"So you think I had something to you with your precious human owner?" Chaos asked Chrono, "You're completely right. I did have something to do with it. I brought her here and replaced her with a carbon clone to torture her. Just to please myself."

"Well, she showed up," Chrono told her, "And right now, I'm pissed off, and need a punching bag. You're the closest, so it's gonna be you."

"You forget the power I hold here!" Chaos told Chrono.

"I don't give a damn about your power," Chrono said, his hand ripping into Chaos, "You've deserved this for a looong time now."

"Fool!" Chaos coughed up blood, "Other will rise to take my place."

"Not if they don't even remember you or the history you've been affiliated with." Chrono told her.

Chrono let Chaos drop to the ground and die. He turned around and saw all the rampant Celestial spirits standing there.

"Well what do we do now?" Volcan asked Chrono.

"Find Celestial wizards to make contracts with." Chrono told them, "I'm gonna renew my contract with Annabelle."

* * *

"Auron's winded but he's not down yet!" Fredrick yelled, "He just took down the final A-class monster, which leaves the two S-class monsters! But since they're the last ones, each gain 10x stength! A synchronized hit from both of these at the same time could level the strongest building in all of Fiore!"

"That's impressive." Erza said.

Auron was transported to a circular ring where the two S-class monsters teleported to. They both went to punch Auron, and succeeded in doing so.

"Fun random fact while Auron's getting pummeled!" Fredrick announced, "The surrounding area around that ring is actually Nightmare fuel! Isn't that fun?"

" _Yes it is,_ " Auron thought to himself, and began to breathe in.

"What's this? I can't believe it!" Fredrick said, shocked, "Auron is eating the nightmare fuel?! I've never seen anything like it before!"

" _It's because you've never seen a Nightmare God Dragon Slayer before._ " Annabelle, Erza, Iclyn, and Athena all thought at the same time.

"Now that I've eaten..." Auron grinned and easily tipped one of the monsters over, "I can beat your asses. Nightmare Dragon Slayer secret technique! Decimation Blast!"

Auron let off a blast and it destroyed the monsters after a couple of seconds of being in the blast radius. Auron then walked out of the Labyrinth and looked at Fredrick.

"F-Fairy Tail B wins the round!" Fredrick now said in a scared tone, "Fairy Tail B is now in the lead with 44 points, followed by Fairy Tail A, Sabertooth, Lamina Scale, Dragon Wing, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Hell, and White fang is in last with 30 points!"

Auron and everyone else that participated in the round went back to their respective teams. After they were back with their teams, Fredrick announced the next round.

"The next frond will be another set of 1v1 matches!" Fredrick announced, "Though there will only be one match, which is Jeff from Dragon Wing vs Rufus of Sabertooth!"

Auron leaned forwards and watched the match unfold into a stalemate.

"It seems we have reached a stalemate," Jeff told Rufus.

"Yes, I will leave it in my memory as such." Rufus responded.

Just then, the mask that Jeff was wearing fell off for no reason and his face was revealed. Everyone gasped as they saw the face of Dragon Wing's Master and founder.

"The rules strictly forbid any guild master from taking part in this tournament as decided by King Fiore!" Fredrick yelled, "I herby disqualify Dragon Wing from the Grand Magic Games!"

"Wait a second." Mal said looking closer, "Dad?"

"Dad!?" Everyone in Fairy Tail Exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7: Dark guild hunters

"Mal," Auron said, "What do you mean by 'Dad'?"

"My dad left me years ago for some excavation of his," Mal explained, "And that's him right there."

"That's gonna be all for now!" Fredrick announced, "See you later!"

All the guilds went to go get their wounds patched up from the fighting they had, except for Auron, who stayed with the Guild master and Mavis.

"We're gonna have to mix our teams again..." Makarov told Mavis.

"Yes," Mavis replied, "I suggest making the team with these people. Natsu, Erza, Auron, Iclyn, Laxus, and Gajeel as a reserve member."

"Sounds good," Makarov said, then looked over at Auron.

"I wish to tell the first master something." Auron declared.

"If it's about Athena, then I already know." Mavis told Auron.

"No, it's not." Auron said.

"Then what?" She asked Auron.

"It's about the darker side of Fairy Tail," Auron stated, "You might say that there isn't one, but I have proof that there is."

"What are you talking about?" Makarov said.

"You'll just have to see later in the doubles fight." Auron told them, then walked off to join the rest of the guild.

* * *

As part of the newly formed Fairy Tail team, Auron and Iclyn began to head to the floor to battle Lyla and Mallos of White Claw.

"This battle is going to be super exciting!" Fredrick shouted, "It's Nightmare and Ice Dragon Slayers vs an Ice God Slayer and a Sin Magic user!"

"Sin Magic?" Natsu asked.

"Sin Magic..." Levy repeated, "Magic to where users deplete their light, while gaining more darkness, and they gain the idea that the devil himself is inside of him/her."

Ah," Natsu said.

"Let the match begin!" Fredrick shouted.

Auron and Iclyn immediately went into the defensive position as Lyla and Mallos began to attack. After a while, they stooped.

"Where's the Nighmare God Slayer, Auron?" Lyla asked, "Because I've never heard of one."

"The truth?" Auron said, "I killed her and stole her powers."

"What?!" Mallos said, "Is that even possible?"

"I don't care about that right now," Lyla told Auron, "But first, I want to know about the darker side of Fairy Tail."

"You really want to know?" Auron asked, "I can only show a part of it, if you really want to know."

"Show it to me!" Lyla shouted.

"Don't say a didn't warn you," Auron said, "I call upon those that control the Fairies, the source of the power that the Fairies hold, the extension of Fairy Tail that runs through the Nightfall family. I call upon you to transform me into the Fairy Warrior."

Auron suddenly gained Glowing armor and two glowing swords. Mavis gasped when show saw that and turned towards Makarov.

"Now I remember why he said that he had proof!" She told him, "I entrusted that specific Fairy spell to Dellos Nightfall! I had no idea that it was gonna be taught in the family!"

"I learned this spell myself," Auron told Lyla, "Impressed? My Grandfather was entrusted with this spell by Mavis Vermillion, the first Master and founder of Fairy Tail"

Auron lifted one of the swords and hit the blade on the ground, sending a glowing white-ish yellow energy wave at Lyla and Mallos. It was blocked by Lyla, and took half the damage that she would have without blocking.

"It was that powerful, even though she blocked it!" Lucy asked.

"All the Fairy spells are really powerful." Mavis explained to Lucy, "Fairy Warrior is the extension of Fairy Tail that runs in the Nightfall family. I entrusted it to Dellos Nightfall, which is why Auron's last name was familiar when I first heard his name. But that spell caused Dellos to go insane and start attacking fellow guild members. I banished him from the guild after that."

"Finished yet?" Auron asked Lyla and Mallos.

"Never," Mallos said, "We can beat you!"

"Iclyn, if you would stand back please," Auron told Iclyn, "I need to teach these people about Fairy Tail."

Auron tossed the blades up and caught them so that the blades face backwards. He then started to run towards Lyla and Mallos and jumped.

"Get ready Mallos!" Lyla shouted as Auron came back down.

Auron stuck the blades into the ground and a huge energy tower appeared. The energy tower then exploded at the top, and sent a powerful attack down on the area it covered. After it went away, Lyla and Mallos layer on the ground.

"I don't believe it!" Fredrick shouted, "Lyla and Mallos have been defeated in two hits! The last time something like this happened was when Laxus defeated all of Raven Tail in one hit! Fairy Tail is now in the lead with 61 points! Only one point away from runner up Sabertooth!"

Auron and Iclyn went back to where the guild was and walked up to Mavis.

"I would've done that myself," Iclyn told Mavis, "But I didn't have enough magic strength."

"I had completely forgotten that you family held that spell," Mavis said to Auron.

"You need to focus on the plan for the final round," Auron told Mavis, "Or do you wish to dissolve your title as Fairy Tactician?"

* * *

"Hey Auron," Iclyn shouted, "Get up!"

Auron sat up from his sleep, in a motel. He looked around at the room, then at Iclyn.

"It feels weird," Auron said, "That it's been a year since Fairy Tail was disbanded by that council."

"The best we can do right now," Iclyn said, "Is protest by taking out the dark guilds the council said they would take care of years ago and leave the Fairy Tail symbol there."

"You're right." Auron said, "Won't take out dark guilds just standing here. Let's go. By the way, who's our target this time?"

"A dark guild called Baron Hell." Iclyn reminded him.

"I had a weird dream," Auron told Iclyn, "It was when I returned to Magnolia and you joined fairy tail. Although it was different."

"How so?" Iclyn asked.

"There was a tournament," Auron explained, "There wouldn't have been one that soon after the other one."

"Let's go then," Iclyn said, and the two of them walked out of the motel.

They headed in the direction of Baron Hell, while putting their masks on, unknowing that there was a tournament without any of the strongest guilds going on. Which also made getting to Baron Hell a lot easier than imagined.

"We're here," Auron said after ten minutes of walking.

They walked in and was stopped by couple of Baron Hell guild members.

"Who are you?!" One of them demanded.

"You would just turn down hopeful members?" Auron asked, "Wow, you really are dark."

"Sorry!" The member said, "We didn't realize you wanted to join, right this way please."

Iclyn, who was over by a different cluster of dark guild members, knodded to Auron. That signaled that he should start. Auron put his hand up to one of the Baron Hell members back and released an attack. His mask fell off and revealed his identity.

"Crap!" The master said, "It's the Dark guild Hunters! But where's the other one?!"

Icly then let off an attack, which surrounded the guild master, as Auron continued to take out the members while destroying the building. Auron then finished and walked up to the guild master.

"You've been causing a lot of trouble around here." He told the guild master.

"You couldn't have started with that?!" The guild master exclaimed.

"Destroying things is much more fun," Iclyn told the guild master, "Now hurry, before the army gets here."

Auron knocked the guild master unconscious and walked out with Iclyn to put the Fairy Tail symbol up. As they were finishing up, the army shown up to surround them. They quickly finished and ran off from the army.

"The Dark Guild Hunters are at it again," One of the soldiers said, "Tell the council of this, and don't forget the details!"


	8. Chapter 8: Third Generation

"Hey Iclyn," Auron said, "Do you remember anything about our father?"

"Not really," Iclyn said, "Other than the fact that he was a saint wizard."

"Well," Auron said, looking up, "I've been thinking, what if he was just some pretender that took the image of him?"

"Kill a saint wizard?" Iclyn blurted, "That'd be difficult."

"Well, we were born under the constellation Draco, right?" Auron asked her.

"Yes," Iclyn said, "Are you saying that there's a possibility that we might be part celestial spirit? That's impossible considering all the celestial spirits don't intermarry with humans."

"But mom said she was only expecting you," Auron told her, "She said I randomly popped up during the birth period."

"You think that you're part celestial spirit?" Iclyn asked, "Concidering the evidence given by mother, I'd say that we can't really cut anything out right now."

"If I was a constellation," Auron began, "What do you thing my constellation would be called?"

"I don't really care," Iclyn said, "Why are you asking? Are you bored?"

"Yes." Auron answered.

They sat there for a bit until they heard a commotion outside. They got up and looked out at a bunch of royal guards chasing two people and a cat. Auron sniffed the air and his eyes widened.

"It's Nastu, Happy, and Lucy!" He told Iclyn.

"Really?!" Iclyn asked.

"There's also another smell mixed in there..." Auron explained, "I've smelled it before, but I can't quite put my finger on who it is... I know I smelled it during the S-class trials, but then it disappeared when Achnologia showed up."

"A mystery smell?" Iclyn asked.

"It looks like Natsu sarted Fairy Tail back up." Auron told Iclyn, "Let's lay low until the perfect moment."

* * *

Auron held his arm and was out of breath as a woman was across from him, with lava flowing in her hands. Auron fell to one knee and grinder his teeth in pain.

"Give up already?" She asked Auron, "The bounty said you were tougher than this. Perhaps it lied."

Auron kept his mouth shut, only letting out exhausted breaths of air. He tried to stand up, but immediately fell back onto his knees. He heard a commotion behind him and slowly turned his head around to see Natsu and the others.

"Auron!" Natsu yelled.

"Get..." Auron said.

"Huh?" Natsu stopped, "Did you say something?"

"Get... Back... Please." Auron told Natsu.

Natsu stepped back and a beam of energy flowed out of Auron's magic gathering device and into his body. He started to scream as he gained tremendous magic energy from the device. In his line of sight, another woman walked up behind the Lava chick.

"I'll handle this now," A familiar voice said.

Auron put his head up and saw Moa Godstriker. The magic energy flow sped up as Auron got angry.

"You though I would just leave you alone?" Moa scoffed, "All I need to do to wrestle control of Fairy Tail is kill you."

"Take control..." Natsu said.

"Of Fairy Tail?!" Erza finished.

By now the magic energy finished flowing into Auron, and he stood up straight.

"I don't know or care what you're talking about," Auron told Moa, "But all I know, is that you hurt someone dear to me. You also picked a fight with Fairy Tail doing so. Because of that, you must perish!"

"And just how are you gonna do that?" Moa asked Auron, "Do you even remember that I can nullify all of your magic attacks?"

"Auron will defeat you!" Natsu told her, "As long as he has the full support of Fairy Tail, there's nothing he can't do!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy agreed, "Fairy Tail will never be controlled by someone as evil as you!"

Auron continued to run at Moa with full speed, and jumped.

"Celestial Fire Nightmare Dragon," Auron began, clenching his fist.

"What?!" The chick with the lava shouted.

"Celestial Fire Nightmare Dragon?!" Natsu and Lucy asked at the same time.

"Pillar of exploding stars!" Auron finished, his fist landing on the ground.

A wide pillar formed, using Fire magic, Celestial magic, and Nightmare magic together to make a powerful attack that blew away the mountain side and form a huge crater in the ground. The smoke generated from the pillar cleared and Moa was standing in a protective bubble, but was obviously weakened by the blow. Auron went back to his original magic and walked up to Moa as the bubble disappeared.

"What do you mean by wrestle control of Fairy Tail?" Auron asked Moa.

By now, Auron's hair had started turning to the same color as Natsu's hair, but with black tips.

"You don't even know who your real parents are, do you?" Moa grinned.

"My parents died many years ago," Auron told her, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Auron Nightfall, a first generation dragon slayer taught by Nightanum, the king of the Nightmare dragons."

"Wrong," Moa choked, "You're someone completely different. Your name is still Auron, but you're not a Nightfall! Or a first generation Dragon Slayer!"

Auron looked over at Iclyn, who had her head down. Auron let go of Moa and fell to the ground.

"Then who am I?" Auron said, "What are my true origins?"

"Look at the color of your hair," Moa said, laying on the ground holding her throat.

Auron pulled a shard of a mirror from his pocket and held it up to his hair. He saw that it was turning the same color as Natsu's hair and put it back.

"Huh?" Lucy said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"I have the same mirror shard." Lucy said, pulling out an identical mirror piece.

Auron stood up, and looked at Moa.

"That doesn't tell me anything." Auron told her.

"I'll just tell you myself then," Moa said, "If you're that stubborn, just like your worthless father."

"Fine by me," Auron said, "Just remember to whisper it into my ear. I have a fettish about learning things like this and the person telling me says it out loud."

Moa leaned in and whispered something into Auron's ear. Auron stepped back and looked around at everyone.

"Sorry to break it to you," Moa said, "But you're a third generation. My mercenary friend here is a first."

"Oi!" The lava chick said, "Don't push your luck here. I still expect payment. And my name is Heather."

"If my father is who you say it is," Auron grinned, "Then I'll have no trouble defeating you."

"Naive," Moa said, "Just like your father. I'm gonna love seeing that look of defeat on your face when I kill you! Your father had that look when I killed him, after making him watch me torture your mother."

Over by Natsu and the others, Chrono appeared and handed Lucy a platinum key.

"What's this for?" Lucy asked.

"I found my key," Chrono told her as he pulled out another key, "And I also found Clockwork's key, if it means anything, Clockwork and I would like to make contracts with you. As you are Foire's strongest celestial wizard."

"Why isn't clockwork here?" Lucy asked.

"He's more of a spirit that only shows himself when he's either making a contract, or when he's fighting," Chrono said, "I had to kill Chaos to get them, which the celestial king thanked me for doing so."

"Hold on," Nastu said, "I want to see who Qurons father is."

"Maybe this Phrase he's talking about will be a dead giveaway?" Erza told Natsu.

"Well then," Moa said, "I'm waiting!"

"Alright!" Auron yelled, "I'm fired up!"

"Huh?!" Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Gajeel said in unison.

"Well this has proved to be interesting." Erza said, "There's never a moment that not dull in this guild."

"I refuse to believe it!" Natsu yelled.

"And yet you've already forgotten." Erza said, face palming.

"I wonder who the mother is..." Natsu said, after forgetting that he was mad.

Auron and Moa jumped at each other and their fists connected and a large last went off, sending both of them to the edges of the crater.


	9. Chapter 9: Clestial Dragon Slayer

Auron and Moa were still fighting when Athena showed up to the scene and walked up to Natsu and the others.

"What's going on?" She asked Natsu.

"Well," Natsu said, "Apparently I'm a father in the future. But as of now, something is happening to Auron."

Athena looked over at Auron, who had Something growing out of his ankles and elbows. He was screaming in pain at the process he was going through.

"His power is reaching a new level," Athena explained, "His body is adapting to the tremendous magic power flowing inside of him."

Auron finally stood up with with dragon scales sticking out of his elbows and ankles. But before he could do anything, Heather stuck a sword made of Lava into Moa, pushing Moa to the brink of death.

"You dirty backstabbing mercenary," Moa said.

"Hey," Heather told her, while stealing her wallet, "You hired me."

Moa died and Athena went up to Auron.

"When did you get here?" Auron said, looking down at Athena.

(Auron is about 5'10" and Athena is about 5'5")

"I had to tell you something" Athena said, with everyone watching.

"What is it?" Auron asked.

"It can wait a bit longer." Athena said, blushing.

Auron completely ignored the fact that Athena was blushing and kept looking around.

"Sagittarius." A voice echoed.

"Huh?" Auron asked.

"Capricorn." The voice continued.

"Who's there?" Lucy asked.

"Aquarius." It kept saying words, not answering anyone.

"Why is it saying the names of the Zodiac spirits?" Natsu asked.

"Pisces." Now a figure appeared in the distance.

"Who are you?!" Auron shouted.

"Aries." The figure was now walking towards everyone very slowly.

"It's coming!" Erza said, requipping.

"Taurus." The voice sounded aggravated.

"Why are you saying those names!?" Lucy demanded.

"Gemini." The voice was now speeding up in talking.

Chrono stood where he was, looking closely at the figure. His eyes went wide as the voice finished the names.

"Cancer," It said, with the figure wielding a weapon, "Leo. Virgo. Libra. Scorpio."

"Why?" Lucy asked, "Why are you saying those names?"

"Ophiuchus." It was now clear the the voice belonged to the figure, which was the figure of a man.

"That's..." Chrono gasped.

The man was now completely visible, with star cloaked scales on his body and face.

"But many undermine one of the newer constellations, and the creator of the stars." The man said.

"He's the Celestial Dragon Slayer!" Chrono said, "I've only heard rumors about him! They say that he's a second generation that was created in order to defeat the forger of the stars, Aurelion Sol!"

"I'm surprised you remembered those mere stories, Chrono," The man said, "But I'm here for the most overlooked spirit."

"You're only gonna find Chrono here!" Auron told the man.

"That's where your wrong," The man told Auron, "Draco Somnum."

The man pointed towards Auron when he said that last part.

"Auron's..." Natsu said.

"A celestial spirit?!" Lucy finished.

"He's only part celestial spirit," The man said, "But he still has his own constellation. It's also part of the constellation Draco."

"But those words..." Lucy said, "What do the translate to?"

"Nightmare Dragon." The man told Lucy.

"But you still haven't told us your name yet!" Auron yelled.

"Forgive me," The man said, "My name is Xenos."

"Hey Auron," Chrono said, "Isn't that your middle name?"

"In other terms," Xenos said, "I'm from an alternate dimension other than Edolas, Mallos. I am the Mallos equivalent of Auron Dragneel. My last name is Blackout."

"Then how did you get here if you're from another dimension?" Nastu asked.

"It was back when the king of Edolas started the Anima project." Xenos told Natsu, "I was sucked into one as young child in my own dimension and was brought up by Zeref, who somehow did not accidentally kill me. He then gave me a lacrima containing powers used by the celestial Dragon, Aurelion Sol. I've been known as the Mors Draconum ever since."

"And what does that mean?" Auron asked.

"Killer of Dragons." Xenos informed Auron, "I've come here today to initiate a challenge to you, Auron Dragneel."

"Don't accept it Auron!" Chrono said, "I know what this guy does! He issues out challenges to those he knows are weaker than him, just so that he can accumulate more magic power!"

"I challenge you," Xenos said, "To a death match!"

"I accept!" Auron said.

"Good," Xenos chuckled, "We start now."

Xenos disappeared and reappeared in front of Auron and hit him in the stomach, which sent Auron flying.

"And to think you're the decendant of the Salamander!" Xenos laughed, "You're a disgrace to your family!"

Auron stood up again before Xenos hit him again, but with an actual magic attack this time. Auron crashed through a rock sticking up from the ground and got up again despite the damage put on his body.

"You're a persistent one, I'll give you that." Xenos said, "But that shows weakness! I will win eventually!"

Xenos charged towards Auron, building up an attack. He almost reached Auron when Natsu suddenly punched Xenos and sent him into the rocks. Natsu went over to Auron and slapped him on the cheek.

"Hey, Auron." Natsu said, making Auron look at him, "You may not be a Nightfall, like you were led to believe for your whole life. But you bear the Fairy Tail guild symbol, and that's something to take seriously."

"You," Xenos said, "You have interfered in something beyond your control. I'll destroy you both now!"

"On top of that, Auron." Natsu continued, "You have the last name of Dragneel. You should be protecting your family and comrades, as a true guild Mage would. As I would. Now, let's take this bastard down together, shall we?"

Auron looked over at Xenos and gathered more magic energy.

"You still won't defeat me, boy." Xenos laughed.

"Natsu's right." Erza told Auron, "Protect your family and your comrades with your life, and those you protect will do the same for you."

"And even in your darkest moments," Gray said, "Those you've protected will lend you strength to help you get past any obstacle."

"So even when you've lost all hope," Lucy told Auron, "Fairy Tail will always be there for you, since you've been there for Fairy Tail."

"Quit the clique talk and fight already!" Xenos said.

"No, Xenos," Chrono said, smirking, "You haven't picked a fight with Auron, cause when you pick a fight with one Fairy Tail member, you have to fight all of them. I learned this the hard way when I fought Auron myself, and even I wasn't able to defeat him. If you do end up killing Auron, you will be hunted by every single guild member Fairy Tail has. The friendship these maniacs have goes beyond that of anything ever seen before, and it helped them when they needed it the most. Even right now, without knowing the situation, all the members of Fairy Tail back at the guild hall are giving Auron and Natsu strength. Because a guild is more than just a gathering place for wizards to these people, that's what makes them Fiore's greatest guild in history."

Auron and Natsu stood back to back and waited for Xenos to begin his next assault. Auron grinned and looked at Natsu, who did the same.

"I might've been born from the stars with Natsu's DNA, or I could be from the future as his and Lucy's long lost kid," Auron said, "It doesn't matter what time I'm from, past or present. What matters is that I'm a member of Fairy Tail and a Dragneel. I share a special kind of bond with my father, Nastu, that I've had with him ever since I was born using his DNA when he was just a newborn baby. We have the Fairy family Bond that is shared throughout the entire guild. Through this bond, we are unstoppable! Let's go, Natsu!"

Auron and Natsu charge up a breath attack and started to realease it in unison.

"Nightmare Flame Dragon," Auron and Natsu said, "Screeching sound Wave!"

"What?!" Xenos said, "That type of unison is unheard of!"

The attack hit Xenos and sent him back into the rocks and it wasn't long until he got back up. He was about to attack again when he was interrupted by Gray.

"Ice make," Gray said, "Hammer!"

Gray's attack was successful in hitting Xenos and set up Erza's attack.

"Heavens wheel!" Erza shouted, sending swords at Xenos, who could hardly block it as Lucy had restricted his movement with her whip.

"Dragon Slayer Secret technique!" Wendy shouted, "Sky Drill!"

"Time bomb!" Chrono cast a spell on Xenos to slow down his movement.

"Celestial Dragon," Xenos said, "Nova."

A large blast was continuously being sent out after Xenos said that, moving everyone away from him,while damaging them.

"Iron Dragon," Gajeel said while falling from the sky, "Club!"

Gajeel's attack caught Xenos off guard for long enough to let Laxus shout up and rain lightning down on him. Sting and Rouge then showed up and used Holy Shadow Drgon silk on Xenos, which brought him to the ground. Xenos got back up and looked around him, as Athena has just donned the Gravity Dragon armor.

"I'd say it's a Dragon reunion now, wouldn't you?" Xenos grinned.

"Everybody attack now!" Auron shouted, and every dragon slayerused their corresponding secret technique.

Auron was the last to release his attack, which also happened to be the deciding blow.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Technique!" Auron shouted, "Nightmare Strike!"

Xenos fell to the ground and started coughing up a storm.

"I'm impressed," He told Auron, "Nobody's been able to defeat me before, especially with this much backup. But you win this time, and I look forwards to our next encounter down the road. Celestial Dragon Flash."

Xenos disappeared and Auron fell to the ground. Natsu ran up to him and started to yell his name as Auron passed out from over exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 10: Angel of Darkness

The Fairy Tail guild members sat/stood in their usual spot, but had something troubling them all.

"He hasn't woken up yet?" Natsu asked, just getting back from a job with Lucy and Happy.

"Still the same." Erza told Natsu, "He seems lifeless, but when you touch him you feel exhausted. It's like he's in a recovery phase."

"Although people don't do that in a recovery phase." Gajeel said.

"He keeps mumbling something about an Angel of some sort..." Gray said, "It's the only amount of life he's had in weeks."

"Oh!" Erza exclaimed, "We can ask the first master about this!"

The guild members were successful in contacting Mavis, and when she arrived, she examined Auron herself after hearing what he was saying.

"The Angel is near." Auron said, "Nobody can stop the Darkness that's coming."

"Angel?" Mavis asked, "How long has he been about this?"

"Maybe two to three days?" Gray said.

"I know what he's talking about," Mavis told them, "It's been mentioned once In the book of Zeref, but that's all anyone's ever heard about it. They say Zeref used this Angel to destroy nearly a quarter of the world."

"Well what is he referring to when he says Angel?" Gajeel asked.

"He's referring to the Angelus tenebrarum." Mavis said.

"Angelus tenebrarum..." Levy said, "The Angel of Darkness?!"

"Doesn't sound too powerful." Natsu chuckled.

"Have you not been listening to a word that's been said?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"I got lost at the first time Angel was said." Natsu said.

"There's a request here for Auron," Mirajane said, walking into the room, "Is he awake yet? These requests keep coming in even though I've told them that he's out of commission."

"Nope." Erza said, "He's still under. No response other than mumbling."

Natsu walked out of the room and up to the request board. All of the requests left asked for either Auron, or Laxus. Most of the other jobs were low payment and wanted help babysitting and regular everyday errands to mere delivery. But money was still being earned, so nobody cared about the job.

"The highest paying job we can do right now is delivering a strange stone to a temple..." Natsu told Happy.

"Actually," Mirajane told Natsu, after overhearing him, "There's a job I've been holding that's perfect for you. I'll go get it."

Mirajane walked behind the counter and came back over towards Natsu with a job flyer. The job specifically asked for a powerful fire wizard for exterminating a community area taken over by monsters. Natsu's eyes started glowing when he saw the reward money given for completing the job.

"That's three times the amount of what Lucy pays for her rent!" Happy exclaimed.

"Why it specifically asks for a powerful fire wizard," Mirajane told Natsu, "I have no idea, but I would recommend take Wendy and Gray with you, for some backup or just for them to help."

"Hey, Wendy, Gray!" Natsu called out.

Wendy and Gray walked up to Natsu when they heard him calling them.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Wanna go on a job?" Natsu asked Wendy and Gray, holding up the flyer.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go on a job with you again." Gray said after seeing the reward money.

"And just what does that mean?" Natsu asked Gray.

"I dunno," Gray said, locked in a intense stare with Natsu, "What do you think it means?"

They both started growling at each other until Erza noticed and walked up behind Gray. Natsu went to punch Gray, but Gray ended up ducking and Natsu hit Erza.

"Do I need to knock in both of your skulls?" Erza asked, ticked off.

"No ma'am!" Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

"Then get going on that mission!" Erza told them, and they scurried off with Wendy.

"Will they ever learn to stop fighting?" Mal asked, "Or is it just an inevitable event that's bound to happen no matter what?"

"I'd say that second option." Lucy said.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, letting Mavis study a little on what caused Auron to get this way. Gajeel however, was on the stage with his guitar, waiting to play a song.

"If this doesn't wake him up," Gajeel said on stage, "Then I don't know what will."

"Get off the stage before we kill you!" One of the guild members shouted.

"No offense Gajeel," Laxus said, "But your guitar work and singing could use a little improvement."

"A little?" Pantherlily asked, "I think it could use more than that."

"A real man doesn't sound that terrible!" Elfman told Gajeel, "And if Auron's a real man himself, then he'll be up and at it in no time!"

"You said that exact thing when we first found out he had something wrong with him." Mal said.

The main doors to the guild opened and someone looking all cloak and dagger with a dark guild symbol right where everyone could see it walked in and past Erza.

"Hey!" Erza said, requipping, "What do you want?"

"What I want? Ther person said, "I want eternal Darkness to blanket this land and take away all of it's hope."

"The doesn't explain why you're here!" Erza yelled.

The person cracked a grin and placed what looked like a woman's hand on the ground.

"Destroy!" The person yelled, causing a bright explosion that could be seen from the Sabertooth guild and beyond.

The person got up and walked over towards the room that Auron was in.

"Protect Auron!" Erza yelled at Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"I can't move!" Gajeel said after trying to move.

"I will not have anyone interfering in our plan." The person said, "We will take the Angel."

"We?" Laxus asked, and stood up, "I only see one of you, and I'm taking you down!"

Laxus charged towards the cloaked person and someone came out of invisibly, and punched Laxus into a pillar that was still stable.

"Invisibility magic?!" Levy exclaimed, "There's only one user in Foire right now!"

"That is where you're wrong, Facts girl." The guy said, "I am known as Golem, and I am also trained in expert level hand to hand combat. I am the best Invisibility magic user there is."

The cloaked person walked into the room Auron was in and walked out with him on shoulder. The cloaked person and Golem disappeared into the air just before Natsu, Gray and Wendy came back.

"What happened here?" Natsu asked Erza.

"They took Auron." Erza told Natsu.

"Who's they?" Gray asked.

"Devil heart." Erza said, "We need to make chase."

"Where are they going?" Wendy asked.

"They're going to the castle of the Angelus tenebrarum on the peak of the highest mountain closest to here." Mavis said, "They're going to wake the Angel of Darkness."

* * *

"It would seem that we're being followed." The cloaked woman said, "It's amazing how they found us that quickly. Golem, go to the base of the mountain and stop them. The rest of you will be in various places for if one of them holds off Golem while the others go on ahead."

"Yes ma'am!" The people with the cloaked woman said.

"Please," The woman said, "Call me Lavender."

Lavender turned back towards Auron, who was held up by chains with ancient writing on them.

"Now then, I will start the ceremony." She told herself, "Expergiscimini, angelum et primas sub hac caligine. Accipe potestatem vitae infirmum a potentiori eripiunt furantur. Perdes omnes, qui sermonem tuum, ne sequatur Dominum Zeref."

At the base of the mountain, Golem saw seven members of Fairy Tail arrive. He jumped down from his place in the trees and onto the ground.

"This is as far as you go, official pricks." Golem told them.

"Everyone!" Erza said, requipping, "Go ahead, I'll handle this guy."

"No You don't." Golem said and turned invisible, but was hit by Erza before he could stop them.

"You're dealing with me!" Erza said, "Not them! Let's fight!"

"Gladly." Golem said, them turned invisible again.

At the entrance to the mountain castle, stood another Devil Heart member. She stood on an ice block that stuck out of the ground and shot ice bullets out her hand at Natsu.

"So you were able to get past Golem, eh?" She asked, "This is as far as you will go, Gray Fullbuster."

"Why me?" Gray asked the girl.

"I wish to see who's ice is better, mine or yours." She told Gray, "If you accept my request, then I will allow your friends to further kill themselves."

"Natsu!" Gray said, "Take everyone else ahead! Go before she changes her mind!"

Natsu and the others went on ahead and the girl put a ice wall up to block Gray from leaving.

"This wall contains a special spell that only voids itself when the caster is defeated." The girl explained, "It's to make sure you don't break our little agreement."

"Ice make," Gray said, "Jackhammer!"

Gray formed a Jackhammer that destroyed the block.

"Already?" She asked Gray, "Okay then, Ice make, Glacier armor!"

Natsu and the others got through the door, but they were met by a lightning magic user.

"I am Thunder," Thunder introduced himself, "I am the Lightning devil slayer."

"Why do we care!" Gajeel shouted.

"Because I want you to know who defeats all of you, in one hit." Thunder said.

Clouds then appeared inside the castle and a lightning bolt hit Thunder. Another bolt hit the ground I between Natsu and Thunder, which turned into Laxus.

"So you use Lighting too, huh?" Laxus asked with a straight face, "I would like to test the strength of your lightning."

Natsu and the others took this as a chance to go on ahead as Laxus and Thunder started to fight. They got to one of the rooms they were looking in and heard something behind them.

"Solid Script!" A female's voice rung out, "Poison!"

Levy turned around and countered the poison with fire.

"Another Solid Script user?" The girl said, "Lavender did say that Fairy Tail was not to trifled with, but she never mentioned a Solid script user."

"Go on to the next room and keep searching!" Levy shouted as Natsu and the rest of the people went on.

In the next room, Natsu and the others were searching for a map of the castle when Nastu noticed something in the reflection of the mirror.

"Open the gate of the lava bearer!" A celestial wizard said, "Volcan!"

Lucy turned around in surprise and saw the spirit Volcan in front of her.

"Open the gate of the machine!" Lucy said as the celestial wizard went from confident to scared, "Clockwork!"

"How the hell did you get the key for Clockwork?" The celestial wizard, now visible as a man asked.

"Natsu!" Lucy said, "go on ahead!"

Natsu and the other rushed out of the room and into another one. Gajeel sniffed the air and used his breath attack at a corner of the room.

"I'm impressed." The person that was in the corner told Gajeel, "I wish to duel you."

"Salamander! Wendy!" Gajeel said, "I've got this, got to the main room where Auron's being held!"

Natsu and Wendy went to the main room and saw Auron chained up with some sort of beam shining down on him. Lavender walked from behind the throne in the room and saw Natsu aspnd Wendy.

"It's a little too late to save your friend." She told them.

"Fire dragon," Natsu said, aiming at Lavender, "Roar!"

The attack was deflected by someone who dropped down to the floor, and it was extinguished in the air.

"Ah, Adam," Lavender said, "I was wondering where you were."


	11. Chapter 11: Erza vs Golem!

"You're dealing with me, not them!" Erza told Golem, "Let's fight!"

"Gladly," Golem said, then turned invisible again.

Erza looked around on the ground for rustling leaves or crunching branches after Golem turned invisible. She heard a snap behind her and was hit into the trees with great force. She got up and saw the grass bending downwards, she struck the air above it and Golem came out of invisibility and hit the ground.

"I'm impressed, Erza." Golem said, "Usually by now, my opponent has turned into a fine dust."

"I am no mere opponent!" Erza said.

"I'll give you that." Golem chuckled, then turned invisible, "Lavender should be performing the ritual right now."

"Ritual?" Erza said, requipping once again.

"But you wouldn't need to know that." Golem's voice echoed around the clearing and he struck Erza again, "You'll be dead soon enough."

Erza blindy struck this time, just barely missing Golem and giving him a scratch. He then was forced out of invisibility and Erza figured something out.

" _If Golem is hit even by with just a little scratch_ ," Efza thought to herself, " _Then it forces him out of invisibility! I need to keep my eyes alert for any sudden movement on the ground_."

Golem reappeared this time when he attacked with a roundhouse kick that sent Erza into the trees again. He went back to invisibility and started to move across the ground. Erza requipped again to keep the battle odds level for her.

"Heaven's wheel!" She yelled and sent swords flying everywhere on the ground.

She saw rustling grass in various parts in front of her, and Golem attacked again.

"Too slow," He mocked.

Erza switched into a quicker set of armor and dashed towards Golem. He responded by kicking her in the face, and down to the ground.

"And Fairy Tail is supposed to be the strongest guild?" Golem laughed, "Give me a break, why bother giving chase if you aren't that strong?"

Erza noticed that Golem had walked up to her and was open for an attack. She quickly struck her enemy with an uppercut.

"That's dirty fighting right there." Golem told Erza, when they both got up.

"Giving you taste of your own medicine isn't dirty fighting." Erza responded.

"Fair enough." Golem chuckled.

Erza went changed into her defensive armor when she saw Golem was about to attack again, and went into the defensive position. Golem was shocked when Erza suddenly countered his attack with another set of armor in a heartbeat.

"I must be out of practice." Golem said, "It's actually been a while since I've had an opponent of your skill and strength."

"You have considerable stength yourself." Erza told Golem.

Golem tried to go invisible again, but was stopped by Erza's attack. He tricked her next time and got her up close with a right hook. Erza jumped back and charged at Golem for an attack. Before striking, Erza suddenly moved to the side and threw Golem off guard so she could inflict the most damage. They both then attacked at the same time and created a small blast field that damaged both of them severely.

* * *

Auron stood in an endless white room by himself. He looked around for a bit and saw the figure of a girl.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"This is your subconscious." She told Auron, "Sadly, it's not as impressive as I though it'd be, but it's something."

"Why am I here?" Auron asked another question.

"Because your mind is in shutdown mode right now," She responded, "But hey, there's a Lacrima-tron in here so we can watch your friends fight Devil Heart."

"Devil Heart?" Auron said clueless.

"You must've hit your head pretty hard," She said, "I'm guessing you have no clue who I am?"

"Nope," Auron said.

"It's probably for the best that you don't remember me right now." The girl told Auron.

"Who's Erza fighting?" Auron asked.

"That is the Invisibility wizard known as Golem." She informed Auron, "It looks like they've both taken some heavy damage right now."

"Erza will pull through," Auron said, confident, "She always does."

"You sound a bit too confident there," The girl told Auron, "What if she doesn't make it this time?"

"Erza holds the title of Titania," Auron told the girl, "Not even blast from a dragon could keep her down. And she was already injured at that point."

"Well, let's see who wins out of the two." The girl said.

* * *

Erza and Golem stood up, obviously both were at the breaking point in the fight. Golem turned semi-invisible and charged towards Erza while Erza herself prepared to do a leg sweep and hit a golem with her sword. Golem inched closer when Erza decided to start running towards him, and sweep him off the ground with her legs. He was startled then was hit with Erza's blade, putting him out for the count.

"It was a fun battle, Golem." Erza said, putting her sword away.

"Yes, it was." Golem coughed.

"Shall we do it again some other time, when the situation has changed?" Erza asked.

"Seems fine by me," Golem said, "But don't expect that defeating me will make saving your friend easier."

"I'm not going to," Erza told him, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a break up against this tree for a bit."

"I won't stop you!" Golem said, out of breath, "I couldn't stop you if I even wanted to. I'm tired myself."

" _Don't worry, Auron_ ," Erza thought to herself, " _Natsu and the others will save you. Just you wait_."

Erza sat down in the shade of the tree and looked around her at the scorched clearing. She smiled, knowing that somehow, Natsu and the others would overcome their obstacles too, and progress further in stopping this whole thing with the Angel of Darkness.


	12. Chapter 12: Ice Showdown!

"Ice impact!" Gray yelled, sending a drill like object towards the girl that stopped him. She broke a small smile and held up her hand, dissolving Gray's ice.

"I can tell that you haven't used this in a while." She slyly said, "That makes me the most experienced user here. Hell hound."

Wild dogs made from ice appeared and ran towards Gray without wasting a second. He dodged two of them, sending them charging off the mountain.

"Looks like your hounds didn't work." Gray said.

A third dog appeared out of nowhere and bit Gray's leg, and disappeared right after. Gray clenched his teeth in pain, but stayed upright, not wanting to give his opponent an advantage.

"You might be wondering who I am." The girl said, "All you need to know right now is that my nickname is Ice Queen."

She used her Ice Make to replace her physical form with an ice statue. A wall of ice formed a reasonably sized arena ground. Another ice statue appeared behind Gray and the Ice Queen formed from it and hit Gray with another attack.

"How are you this skilled?" Gray asked her, while getting up.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." She told Gray, stopping the fight, "I was in that village and saw what happened to that monster."

"What monster?" Gray asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know what I'm talking about." She told Gray, "Even though you were there."

Gray's face went from confused to surprised as he slowly figured out what she was talking about.

"It was destroying everything when one woman," She reminded Gray, "Decided to lock it in an Ice Tomb, killing herself in the process. It was after that event that I got really interested in Ice Make magic, so I decided to go to a magic library and look for Ice Make spell guides. I taught myself everything from there, and even invented Ice Make Clone and Ice Make teleport, two moves that I can use without saying the words."

"You didn't know Ur," Gray said, "The sacrifices she made in her life!"

"Listen, Pretty boy," The Ice Queen said, "I didn't say that I did. All I'm saying is that I taught myself Ice Make magic after that happened, and a couple years later I was approached by Tartaros about joining the guild. I declined, stating that I still didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, and walked away. That was when I got into a pinch a couple days later, and My current Master helped me."

"Why." Gray said, "Why are you still with your Master?!"

"Because she was the only one who saw something great in me." The Ice Queen said, "I was in her debt, and I didn't realize that I had made a mistake when I joined. I then made a new goal, to meet the students of Ur, and gather some more knowledge about Ice Make. I know it seems that I'm skilled enough to teach it, but I still have a long way to go, it took me this long to finally meet you."

"Why couldn't you have just come to Fairy Tail?" Gray asked, "Get it all over with?"

"Because I was focused on getting better." She told Gray, "And I was naive enough to think that you didn't have to learn new things in the magic to get better at it. I just wanted to fight you so that we could talk. This Ice blocks out all broadcast signals, I made this way myself, I just had to make it seem like I fought you."

She dropped to her knees and looked up at Gray.

"I don't get it." Gray said, "All of that, just to talk?"

"I know, it's not a good idea." She said, "But I know Ur was a great person, and Teacher. I will surrender to you, if you promise to teach me what Ur taught you."

"What about your guild master?" Gray asked.

"She's already defeated," The Ice Queen told Gray, "Nobody other than Zeref could control the Angel of Darkness, and it takes power greater than that of Zeref to defeat it."

"How did they defeat it before?" Gray asked.

"By usuing another Dark magic item," The Ice Queen said, "An item called Requiem Infinitum."

"Where is it?" Gray asked.

"I have it." The Ice Queen said, "It's a spell that's kills the user immediately after usage."

"You can't use it!" Gray said, "I will not let someone like you die!"

"Why do you want to keep me alive?" She asked him.

"What's your name?" Gray asked.

"I-I don't understand." She replied.

"Your name!" Gray repeated himself, "What is it?"

"Riley Zen!" Riley responded quickly, "I was just a poor girl who worked when ever she could! I was nobody special! I swear on it!"

"Riley, eh?" Gray smiled and closed his eyes, "Ur talked about you a lot."

"She did?!" Riley sounded surprised.

"She said you were the best helper she ever had." Gray said, looking at Riley, "She was always excited when you helped her with cleaning, and rewarded you with food for your family."

The Ice wall disintegrated and Gray stood up.

"Sure, I'll teach you." Gray said, "You are Ur's favorite helper of course!"

* * *

Loud thumps rung out in Auron's subconscious as Both of them looked around.

"What's happening?" Auron asked.

"Oh no..." The girl said, trembling, "I'm sorry Auron, I tried, but I can't keep him away for any longer."

"Who's him?" Auron asked.

A figure started walking towards Auron and the girl at a steady pace.

"You know better than to keep me locked up, Girl." The man said, "First thing I'm gonna do is kill you, then I can really have all control over the weaklings body."

The man was now visible as a heavily tattooed man with a spiky haircut.

"Who are you!?" Auron asked the man.

"Why, I'm the Angel of Darkness you Dumbass!" The Angel of Darkness said, "Did they not teach you that in Magic for Dweebs?"

"Nightmare Dragon," Auron yelled, "Roar!"

Auron let out his roar towards the Angel of Darkness, and there were sogns that it hit, but then all of the wounds healed and cains attached to Auron from a wall.

"Stop it!" The girl said, running towards The Angel of Darkness.

"You're not part of this!" He said, then knocked her away with a spell, "Now, any last words?"

Auron broke free of the cains and charged towards the Angel. He unleashed an attack that dissolved and The Angel kicked Auron backwards.

"Fool," He told Auron, "Slow and steady wins the race."

"At least I have my friends backing me up on the outside!" Auron told the Angel.

"I can use your memories against you," The Angel told Auron, "I can torment you for the rest of time if I please, but I'm not going to do that, as I need you dead. I'll just use them to kill you instead!"

"Please Everyone," Auron thought to himself, "Deafeat them."


	13. Chapter 13: Fairy vs Devil

Laxus and Thunder stared at each other and showed off their lighting, when an explosion went off upstairs and Levy crashed on the ground in front of Laxus.

"Levy." Laxus said, "Get up."

"I have to say," Thunder said after seeing Levy, "I wasn't aware that Fairy Tail had this much power. I half expected for the girl to be the first one gone. Come, Ferefi."

"Careful Thunder," Ferefi said, "This is the man that took down Tempester the immortal."

"I'm aware of that." Thunder said.

"Hey," Laxus said, "You gonna keep talking, or are we gonna fight?"

"Right." Thunder said.

Laxus sent a Lighting bolt at Thunder and Ferefi, and Levy sent water to size up the attack. The attack was blocked, but Laxus had seen through that and charged with Levy. As the smoke from the attack disappeared, Laxus attacked Thunder and sent him flying.

"Damn." Thunder said, "You pack a punch, but it's what I expected from you. Thunder Massacre!"

Thunder sent lightning out of his fingers, which zapped both Levy and Laxus.

"If Nastu and Gejeel can do it," Laxus mumbled in pain, "Then I can too."

Laxus began to empty his own lighting, in order to absorb Thunder's lightning.

"It's no use," Thunder said, "My magic is way superior to yours. You'll never diminish it."

Laxus kept emptying his own Lighting as Thunder started to laugh. Laxus finally got rid of his own lightning and then attempted to absorb Thunder's. The lightning flowed into Laxus an die Thunder's laugh went to a tremble.

"Your guild is gonna pay for what you did to Fairy Tail." Laxus said after he absorbed the magic, "Lighting Devil Thundering Hammer!"

Laxus sent a powerful hit at Thunder and Ferefi, hitting them with the force of five tons and sending them into a wall.

* * *

"What do you mean by that!" Auron asked.

"There's a saying in the world." The Angel said, "That Angels are worse than Demons. People trying to summon me have been using Demon summoning rituals, when the correct way is to use the battle horn of the heavens. Allow me to demonstrate when I say that I can use your memories against you."

The Angel cast a spell that changed the environment around him. Jackal, one of the Tartaros members appeared on the field.

"Jackal!" The Angel said, "I have summoned you from the Nether world! Destroy Auron!"

Jackal used one of his explosions and hit Auron directly. Auron got up afterwards however and ran in Jackal's direction. Jackal prepped another explosion onto Auron's hand just as Auron grabbed Jackal's arm.

"Don't you know?" Jackal said, "Anyone who touches me becomes a bomb!"

Auron's hand started glowing and he stared at jackal the light died down. Auron then uppercut Jackal and stood straight.

"How?" Jackal asked, "No one can cancel a curse!"

"Hehe." Auron chuckled, "Don't you know that the Nightmare Dragon Slayer Magic isn't actually magic?"

"But my curses should still work!" Jackal argued.

"Nightmare Dragon Slayer Magic is a form of power gathered from the users Nightmares." Auron explained, "It can even be powered up by drawing from the Nightmares of others."

"Are you even human?!" Jackal asked.

Jackal started backing up as Auron started moving closer to him. It got to the point where Jackal was backed up against a wall and Auron was face to face with him.

"Now then, weak one." Auron said, with figures forming out of black mist, "What is your worst Nightmare?"

* * *

"Solid Script!" Levi said, "Wind!"

Levy spawned a tornado that picked up and carried Ferefi across the room. Laxus absorbing the lightning had caused a huge turnaround in the match, which allowed Levy to get the upper hand on the distracted Ferefi. Laxus then turned around and struck Ferefi with lighting, sending her flying across the room.

"Thunder!" A voice on the intercom rung out, "Do not fail this! Golem, Riley, and Ferefi have already failed! I expect more from you!"

"Golem was defeated!?" Thunder asked in awe, "Now we have no hope of stopping them from getting the chains undone!"

"Fear not Thunder," the voice said again, "Adam returned just in time. We can keep this going."

Thunder then looked up and saw Laxus with two hands raised. Laxus moved his hands down and put Thunder out of commission.

"Levy." Laxus said, "Take a break, you've earned it."

Levy fell to the floor and began to regain her strength. Laxus looked up and closed his eyes.

"Come on Auron," Laxus said, "I know we hardly know each other, but hang in there."

"I wonder how Lucy and the others are doing?" Levy coughed.

"They're probably no worse off than we are." Laxus said, "Especially Nastu."

"Well, it now seems that four chains are out of commission." Levy said, "But it seems that a new one was added, with that Adam person. So it's four down and four to go."

"We're getting close to breaking the ritual." Laxus said, looking up, "Tell the guild master, Freed."

* * *

"It seems that I may have underestimated you Auron," The Angel said, "Maybe I need to take care of you myself."

Auron readied himself for a fight, but got surprised when the Angel ended up transforming into His worst nightmare.

"What is this?" Auron asked, "Why are you Appearing as me?"

"Because," The Angel said, "I plan to use your worst Nightmare against you. You are your worst Nightmare. You seem afraid of yourself gaining too much power too quickly and loosing control of yourself. No, wait. Maybe it's because of your locked potential. Your locked potential is what's keeping you scared and it's also fueling you. It's also partly because of the Nightmare Curse, The Qntal Meltdown."

"The Nightmare Meltdown?" Auron asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Look at the history books every once in a while." The Angel said, "Everyone that's used some form of Nightmare magic has ended up being overcome by all the nightmares they've taken control of."

"But mine is a curse." Auron said, "I'm different than all those other users."

"That's exactly why." The Angel said, "Who would have thought that two demons from the book of Zeref would be one person."

"I have no idea what you mean." Auron said.

"You don't get it?" The Angel chuckled, "Idiot. You are the Nightmare Meltdown. You were not only made with the same DNA as Nastu, but you were also made with all the nightmares of the humans, past, present, and future. You are the curse. And if the council ever found out, they would jail you for mass murder."

"I'm not that kind of person!" Auron yelled.

The Angel brought up a Screen which showed the locations of every Devil Heart memeber in the building. Gajeel had just won against his opponent, and it looks like Clockwork had one shot The Celestial wizard Lucy was up against. All that was left was the battle between Nastu and Wendy vs Lavender and Adam.

"The plan is moving along nicely." The Angel said.

"Plan?!" Auron asked, "You mean you planned for the chains to be broken?"

"Yes I did." The Angel said, "Now I can take over you body and carry out Zeref's will."

"You won't get away!" Auron shouted.

"Oh, I will." The Angel laughter maniacally and something on the floor started consuming Auron, "Good bye, Nightmare Meltdown."


	14. Chapter 14: The Angel Awakens

Natsu and Wendy stood out of breath as Lavender and Adam stood without a scratch.

"Damn you!" Natsu breathed, "Give back Auron!"

Natsu went to attack again, but was knocked back by Adam once more.

"It's no use, Salamander." Adam said then looked behind him,to see two more chains break.

"Natsu..." Wendy said, laying on the ground.

"I'm not gonna give up!" Natsu yelled, "You attacked our guild, hurt our friends, and kidnapped a valuable member! You will regret the day you made an enemy out of Fairy Tail!"

Adam started to laugh maniacally, which made everyone stop and look at him.

"Don't you think it's a little strange?" Adam asked, "All 6 of Devil Heart's strongest members being out matched?"

"Well it is Fairy Tail we messed with." Lavender said.

"The chains, the ancient writing." Adam laughed, "Do you not find it a little interesting?"

"The chains linked to the Devil Heart members?" Wendy asked.

"Those aren't body links," Adam said, grinning, "It's a countdown."

Adam then stabbed Lavender in the heart and turned to watch the last two chains disappear. Auron's body fell to the ground and his eyes looked to be pitch black, as though possessed.

"Allow me to introduce the Angel of Darkness." Adam said

"What have you done to Auron!" Natsu yelled.

"It's not about what I've done to Auron," The Angel said, "It's about what you Humans have done to me."

"What?" Natsu asked.

"My entire existence ever since being locked up by the Humans," The Angel explained, "They tortured me to no end, and when I thought it was done, they kept on tormenting me. Until a nice human by the name of Halsey decided to hear my side of things. I eventually got done telling her and she told me that there's always a light in everyone, even Demons. She agreed to let me go and I was on my way to find something I could appreciate in life. But all I saw was the wretched behavior I had encountered while held captive by the council. I heard tales of a great Demon Slayer going insane and of a woman that sealed herself with Deloria. I heard of a powerful Celestial wizard getting killed, leaving her Daughter and Husband all alone. Even of a magnificent tower, that enslaved people of all ages to do forced labor. I even heard about Dragons leaving their pupils, or children as you call yourselves, all alone with nothing to hold onto. After all of that, I decided to focus on one person that interested me the most. I had decided before that that I would wipe all humans from their existence, and build up from square one again. But there was a problem with that, My time in captivity had drained all my power from me, so I clung onto Auron's mind, drawing power little by little and learning about who he really was."

"Why does that give you the right to think every human is abusive?!" Natsu asked.

"Because I saw that even the most innocent child," The Angel said, "Can become the most feared man in all of Fiore. This child I speak of? Actually consists of two people. Zeref Dragneel, and Jellal Fernandes."

"That doesn't mean that you can kill every single human!" Wendy told him.

"That is not my true purpose." The Angel said, "My true purpose is to rid the world of everyone who would try to stand up to the grand Dark Wizard."

"Even the weak?" Natsu asked.

"If that is what it takes to create the world Zeref had in mind," The Angel said, "Then i will eradicate all life from this world, demons, angels, humans, it doesn't matter to me. All life is the same, worthless and unworthy."

"But why did Zeref make you?" Natsu asked.

"He made me when he wasn't a dark Wizard." The Angel explained, "I was supposed to uphold and keep the balance between Humans and otherwise. But then I saw Zeref change, and then my purpose changed little by little until I finally decided that all humans are shifty and cannot be trusted. Then I reached now."

The Angel started flinching in pain until a figure popped out and Auron Solidified from it.

"The Meltdown lives again!" Auron shouted.

"Meltdown?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yeah," The Angel said, "Auron is the Nightmare Meltdown, a collection of everyone's Nightmare from the past, present, and future, waiting to be unleashed in one bodily form. A forbidden demon created by Zeref and placed in the future, when Natsu and Lucy have an unexpected child. When he grew up, he 'disappeared' and was in the past in the Nightfall family, and was eventually left alone to train with Nightanum. He the wound up in the tower of heaven, died, went to Edolas, and somehow made his way back here. His life may be complicated, but the only thing that matters to him, is that he's a lousy Fairy Tail Wizard and a worthless Dragneel."

"Did I ever thank you for making me view my own subconscious?" Auron asked The Angel, "Cause I found someone you should remember... Halsey, I think it was?"

Auron walked up close to the Angel and put his hand on the Angels shoulder. He whispered something that made the Angel start to tear up. Then the Angel pushed Auron out of the way and looked out of the window.

"I will not fall for your trap!" The Angel said, lifting his arm as an explosion went off outside, "No one can stop me, not even the Magic Council!"

"Oh really?" Golem's voice rung out from the door, "How much you wanna bet on that?"

A shaded figure appeared out of nowhere outside the window, with her arm raised in the punch position.

"Lava Dragon," The girl said, "Boiling Hammer!"

She thrust her arm forward, which cause Lava to shoot out at The Angel, hitting him directly in the eyes. He held his eyes and screamed in pain. Golem fell to the ground and formed a smug look.

"Nice one." He told the girl.

"I don't deserve all the credit, Halard." She responded.

"What?!" Adam exclaimed, "How did I not see that?! Devil Heart's most valuable member was actually a council official?!"

"You brat." The Angel said, furiously.

"Huh?" The girl asked.

The Angel struck her with a powerful magic attack that sent her flying down the mountain at record speed.

"Zeref's own will is not so easily fooled!" The Angel said, "Vezlov the Angel will not be so easily defeated!"

"Finally he says his name!" Auron exclaimed, "Wait. What?"

The room went quiet as there was much surprise from everyone there.

"One of the Co-founders of the council?!" Auron asked out loud, "Vezlov the wise!?"

"Talk out people that can change." Halard mumbled.

"Zeref brought me back to life, and I owed him my life," Vezlov explained, "So I vowed to carry out his very will on whatever task he gave me."

"I expected a plot twist," Auron said, "But not like this... Never like this."

"He promised to restore my former self if I carried out his will for him, especially after he changed." Vezlov said.

"But you can still change back." Wendy said, "It's not too late."

"No." Vezlov told her, "It's too late for me. Who I was is dead, I am the Angel of Darkness now, and all of you will suffer."


End file.
